What Only The Eye Sees
by BooPoo
Summary: Losing a very special person in your life is a very devastating occurrence, especially if it's your beloved little brother. Giotto encountered this in an unpleasant way. But, what if he met an exact carbon copy of his precious brother at one faithful day
1. Phone Call

**Author's Note: **Hello people, err... Ok, I'm kind of nervous right now. This is the first ever story that I will publish here on Fanfiction but this is not my first story that I've written. I have lots of stories stored in my laptop but I pick this one first. Hehe. Well, here you go. I'm very nervous now that my mind is going blank, and I can't write some straight English. . Sorry about this Author's note, it's messed up because my mind is really going blank.

**Warning: **Wrong grammar(I hope I'm wrong about this warning) and some sentences that makes no sense at all.(I hope I'm wrong here too)

**Summary:** Losing a very special person in your life is a very devastating occurrence, especially if it's your beloved little brother. Giotto encountered this in an unpleasant way. But, what if… he met an exact carbon copy of his precious brother at one faithful day…

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing in the Anime KHR, Akira Amano have own all of the characters. But the plot is all mine.

Err... I hope you'll enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>What only the eye sees<strong>

A 17-year-old blond was running all his might to the hospital in Namimori, he was covered in sweat and was panting hard, he looked terribly worried and nervous. He bumped several people in the streets, usually he always apologize to them in the politest ways but now, he didn't care, he didn't care if he suddenly bump a gangster in the streets. All he cares about now is to just arrive at the hospital.

Just half an hour ago, he was walking with his friends, happily talking to them about what happened in their own classes in the pass hours, insulting some horrible teachers and all that. But then he suddenly received a phone call. Usually, nobody knows his number, only his mother and close friends. And his mother just calls him if she's looking for his little brother, who he always predicted right, forgot to call their mother that he was getting home a little late, and it was just barely. He hesitantly react to his pocket, on his mind, his little brother forgot again to call. As he flip his phone to open, his prediction was right, it was his mother calling. And it's about his little brother, as he predicted.

But something was wrong, his mother was crying, and he was practically panicking. What happened to his precious little brother to cause his mother to cry? So he shouted, which surprised his friends because he never shout and lose his cool like this before and they knew this was a serious matter. So they keep quiet, praying nothing bad happened. His mother tried to calm herself on the phone, but only mumbling and hiccup sounds escapes her lips as she spoke. Then he heard it, he heard what he was trying to avoid to happened, his friends' prayers was provoked.

"Your little bother was involved in a terrible accident."

That was the only sentence his mother spoke loud and clear on his ear, his eyes became wide, all the colors in his face was drained, leaving a pale color, his friends all noticed. Because of what he heard, he dropped his phone, he didn't care if it broke, all his friends was looking at him worried and curious in what happened, but he didn't want to explain it, and so he broke into a run, he run and run and was still running right now. And didn't notice his friends was at his back, calling for him of something he didn't understand but he didn't care, so he sped up running.

Then as he was just about to cross a road, a Ferrari suddenly block his crossing, stealing his attention. He quickly recognized the owner of the Ferrari, which is his friend, Alaude. The door of the Ferrari suddenly opened, exposing the person in it, which is obviously, Alaude in the driver seat.

"Get in," Alaude said sternly. And he complied with it thinking fast that it's faster to ride and to arrive at the hospital.

As he shut the door lock, Alaude sped up to 100 miles per hour making the tires slip on the concrete road, but again, he didn't care, he just wanted to see his little brother.

"G had your phone when you dropped it," Alaude said and looked to him in the mirror "what happened to your little brother, Giotto?"

Giotto felt his throat go dry; he can't speak because of the panic his mind was in now, what happened to his little brother? Who the hell was the one who seriously give his brother that kind of condition now? These questions keep ranting on Giotto's mind as he looked at the right side mirror of Alaude's Ferrari and spotted G's BMW tailing them, keeping up speed to catch them.

Alaude was waiting patiently, he got the feeling something really bad happened to Giotto's little brother. Why did Alaude guessed it was Giotto's little brother? Well obviously Giotto was a very overprotected brother, and he really cares about his little brother too much. Alaude sometimes tell himself that if it's Nana or his little brother, Alaude has a strong urge Giotto will choose his little brother without hesitation and guilt, even if the scenario is between life and death.

"He was involve in an accident…" he said but barely audible, but as how much noise the roar of the engine of Alaude's Ferrari, Alaude heard it and his eyes went unnoticeably wide, but with sharp eyes, Giotto noticed it in the driver's front mirror. Then Alaude turned sharp right and kelp pacing cars like a professional, while G's BMW trail them and do it likewise.

The silence in the car was understandable, the only thing that could be heard was the roar of the engine, it was after all their first priority to arrive at the hospital, A-S-A-P. Alaude keep praying that his friend's little brother was in good condition, after all, Alaude was very fond to that child like it was his very own little brother. He barely smile to someone, he only smile in front of his friends but it barely happens. He sometimes smiles to his little brother, Kyoya. The boy was like a carbon copy of his attitude and looks. He and Kyoya barely smile, but the only person that can make them smile without hesitation was, Giotto's sweet little brother. It was still a mystery to other people around them—with the exception of their friends—on how the boy can make them instantly smile, but all the two siblings knew that Giotto's little brother has the power to make a loner to a cheerful person, can melt a cold hearted person to anew.

Giotto was still dead pale; he was etching to see his brother this instant. Namimori hospital was 20 miles away from where he started to ran, and Giotto figured out that he just ran 3 miles, that leaves him 17 miles left, but after Alaude's Ferrari arrived, Giotto calculated the miles, and this time it was just down to 3 miles.

* * *

><p>XXX Namimori Hospital XXX<p>

When they arrived at the hospital, Giotto abruptly opened the door of the Ferrari and ran straight to the entrance, leaving Alaude to park the car somewhere safe. While searching, his car attracted unwanted attention for the fact that it was—after all—a Ferrari, the most expensive, fastest and stylish car known in the world. He saw G parked his BMW in the shades, away from the other cars and away from the public's frying eyes and he does it likewise and park besides G's car. The two car owners simultaneously got out of their cars, and G's passengers followed, they all looked worried and puzzled at Alaude's direction, curious on what's happening to Giotto.

And to G's unspoken question, Alaude answered, "Giotto's little brother, was involve in an accident…" he said, repeating what Giotto told him in the car. All their eyes became wide; G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckle and even Daemon, Alaude noticed it. Seconds later, some of them nodded to show that they acknowledged what Alaude said. And without a second to spend, they all ran towards the hospital without words…

(Okay, please don't ask me on how the hell they all fitted in G's BMW)

* * *

><p>XXX With Giotto XXX<p>

Giotto ran straight to the receptionist of the hospital, leaving Alaude to park his car somewhere, and slammed his hands on the receptionist's table, earning a startled receptionist but still, he didn't care, and asked her.

"Where is my little brother?" he calmly demanded.

"W-what is y-your bro-brother's name, S-sir?" she asked, stuttering, startled at the fact of Giotto's sudden entrance.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he replied.

With that said, the receptionist look at her records of patients that got in and out of the hospital, trailing her finger with the names. Then she found it, she was gonna asked Giotto if this Sawada was his relative, but remembering the 'little brother' words, she proceeded with where he was located.

"He's currently undergoing in an operation right now, sir. Just go right in where you can find the emergency room," she replied, as she seems to regain her composure.

With that, Giotto sprinted towards the emergency room, and again, bump to some nurse and patients but he didn't care and sped up his pace then he heard the receptionist called for somebody.

"Sirs, please, stop running!" she called out, "please, you need to sign your names here!"

He heard Knuckle shout something like, "You… go ahead! I'll… our names here!" but he is not sure. He heard several footsteps just behind him but again, he ignored it and go to top speed bumping some more doctors that sometimes fall over and bellow after him.

XXX In front of the Operating room XXX

Giotto arrived at the scene in front of the operating room, where several of Tsuna's friends were seated. He noticed his mother with shaking shoulders and was hugging a man.

Giotto blinked.

It was his father… the person who was barely home.. He was wearing an expensive silk all black suit, and comforting his mother. As he got closer to the couple, half of him wanted to punch the man hard in the face, while the other half was very desperate to know what exactly happened to Tsuna. And so, he chooses the latter half of himself, and grasps his mother's shoulder.

As Nana felt the hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Giotto standing in front to her. She separated her self from Iemitsu to face her older son. She was almost surprise to see her older son here, consider the fact that this hospital was 20 miles away from Giotto's school, but she saw Alaude who just got inside the waiting room looking worried in the eyes and figured out that it was Alaude's car that got Giotto here. So she raised his hands towards her eyes to wipe the falling tears to fully face her son.

"Mom…"

"Ieyatsu…" his father suddenly addressed him with his real name. Giotto looked at his father and tried to glare hatefully at the man, but failed because of the situation right now. So, he ignored the man and come to face him mother once again.

And at the same time, behind them Asari, G, Alaude, Lampo and Daemon approached to their own siblings.

Asari approached his brother, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was leaning in one wall with his eyes shadowed with bangs. As Asari approach the boy, he noticed some blood in the boy's clothing which Asari considered as Tsuna's blood. He frowned at the blood and guessed that Takeshi was the one who carried Tsuna's bloody body, which makes Asari more worried about the condition of Tsuna. As he reached the boy, Asari had a better look at the boy's face. Takeshi's eyes were unfocused and held a troubled face.

Alaude got closer to his brother, Hibari Kyoya, who, like Takeshi, was too leaning at one wall, but far away from the others. Kyoya was looking very furious the time Alaude had a good look at his face, he was clenching his tonfas very tightly that his knuckles turned pale white and was releasing a deathly aura around himself that it's really hard to breath when you're beside him. But this was Alaude, being used to it and doing it sometimes himself, was just fine with it. And patted the teen's shoulder earning a glare from the teen, but Alaude understand the boy and didn't care if the teen glared at him.

G got closer to his brother, Gokudera Hayato, who was seated at one of those waiting chairs with his face rested to both of his hands, looking miserable. He was surprised that the teen wasn't smoking. Usually, when Hayato was anxious with something, he smokes a lot, but he never smoke in front of Tsuna's mother. Whatever the reason is, G don't know it. When he reached the teen, he sat besides him and patted Hayato's shoulder and whispered something like "Tsunayoshi will be alright," but the teen simply ignored it like G wasn't beside him. And G knows that the teen blamed himself on what happened to Tsunayoshi.

Lampo got closer to his brother, Lambo, who was sobbing quietly in the corner, sitting on the floor hugging his knees with his face buried on them. Lampo pitied the boy. The boy maybe sometimes arrogant and he can't stand his attitude sometimes, but Lampo cares about his little brother a lot. When he reached the boy, Lampo hugged him and Lambo paused when he receive the hug, but as he looked up, he saw green hair and recognized the person as his big brother, so, he hugged back, and his sobs became cries. And Lampo hugged him tighter. _I don't want to see you cry like this_ he thought. He loves his brother too much, although he will never admit it aloud.

Daemon saw his twin siblings on the waiting chairs, opposite to Hayato's. Nagi Rokudo was crying in Mukuro Rokudo's chest while Mukuro tries to comfort her. When Mukuro noticed his big brother, he gave him a defeated look that said "Please do something to stop her from crying," Daemon was stunned on how Mukuro looked so defeated but on what the situation just now, it was understandable. So he started to approach the twins and reached to Nagi, and hugged her. Nagi, recognizing the scent of her older brother, let go of Mukuro and hug Daemon, sobbing quietly. Daemon whispered to Nagi's ears about that this situation will be alright and tried to calm her down. Keyword: tried. But he couldn't.

"Nii-san! Nii-san *hic* Ts-Tsuna! *hic*Tsu- *hic* Tsuna! H-he was- *hic* he was-! *hic* Nii-san!" she kept crying about Tsuna. Tears was making Daemon's shirt wet at ones, but he didn't care. And he keeps tying to calm her down while Mukuro looked at his little sister hopelessly. He was really getting out of character because of what happened to his precious Tsunayoshi. _When I get my hands on the one who hit and run Tsunayoshi, I'll kill them, and I'll torture them to death for making my precious Nagi cry._Mukuro thought furiously, his temper rising, and a creepy smile was growing on his face because of the idea of torturing the ones who hurt Tsuna. Kyoya noticed this and knows already what the damn pineapple head was thinking and was ready to lose his pride and join the damn pineapple head's plan.

Knuckle just arrived at the waiting room in front of the operating room as he finished writing their names in the receptionist table for information on why they're here. He saw all of his friends comforting their own siblings. And he saw his two siblings, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kyoko and he also noticed Enma Kozato: Tsuna's best friend, Haru Miura: Kyoko's best friend hugging the sobbing Kyoko while the latter do likewise. Ryohei was trying to calm the two girls while Enma was looking into space, looking helpless and low.

Knuckle got closer to his siblings and patted Ryohei's shoulder, the teen boxer looked up defeated at his older brother, pleading for help to calm their little sister down. And knuckle nodded and went to Kyoko and Haru and patted the girls shoulder and whispered reassuring words to them that Tsuna will be alright. But it can't be help; their sobs became quieter but the fact still remains: they're still crying. Kyoko let go of Haru to come and face her older brother and hug him while Haru turned to Enma and hug him while still sobbing quietly and Enma returned the hug and patted Haru's back. He too has one tear in his left eye that slid down his face as his bangs shadowed his cross like bloody, red eyes.

All of this moments happened at the same time they approached their own siblings. At this time, Giotto was facing his mother, waiting for her to explain what his little brother's condition was right now. Nana took a deep breath to calm herself down, this is really the hard part for her, explaining to Giotto what really happened.

"Gio-kun dear, your little brother…" her eyes started to produce tears and can't help it "Wh-when he was just done b-buying gifts, h-he cross the road, an-and a de-delivery truck s-suddenly appeared and was speeding up, and, and Tsu-kun drop one of t-the gifts he bought while his back was on the road and d-di-didn't noticed the tr-truck approaching him, then, then, t-th-then…" she couldn't continue as her tears flow endlessly as she remember how Tsuna's friends explained what happened to Tsuna.

Nana just received a phone call just one hour ago from Hayato, and like Giotto's reaction, all the colors from her face drained leaving an unpleasant pale white color at the news. But she had controlled her self and successfully put the phone on the table. But she collapsed to the floor with her knees and cried. And luckily, Iemitsu just got home an hour ago and hold Nana and asked her what happened, Nana cried to his chest breaking the news to him in a hoarse voice. Iemitsu too paled as white as a sheet of paper, and after regaining compose, he searched for his phone in his pocket, dialed Basil, his helpful student working in the CEDEF where he is the boss, and ordered him to bring the car.

When the car arrived, it was all black, from the inside to the outside, Nana was surprised of it, she thought her husband would never exposed this kind of action in front of her*. But she just shrugged it off for now and focus on what's Tsuna condition. As she got in, confused was the only thing that can describe her, there, in the driver seat was a man, he wore a black suit with a black tie and white button up shirt, followed by her husband who was besides the driver seat and was too wearing the black suit. But as her throat go dry, she didn't pay attention to it and just focus on worrying on Tsuna.

Iemitsu hug her wife as he noticed her break down again because of their younger son. He can't take to see her cry like this. Being away from his family because of his job as the outside adviser of the Vongola Famiglia and the CEDEF boss, he was barely home because of it, and fortunately, he got a week vacation yesterday and went straight to enjoy it with his family. As he arrived this afternoon, he greeted his wife with his disguise as a miner with a shovel as props and hug the daylight out of her. But all the happiness in him and his wife were drain as they received a phone call about Tsuna.

Giotto's eyes became wide yet again as he unnoticeably take a step back. His brother, his precious, sweet, adorable little brother… was inside that operating room with doctors all around him, doing only God-knows-what things to his small, fragile body. And he was just standing there, helpless. Can't do anything but to wait for Tsuna to go out of those doubled doors, alright, and most importantly, stable from any harm.

* * *

><p>That concludes my 1st chapter<p>

Oh, if you're all wondering on how Alaude and G have does two cool cars, you'll find it out on future chapters.

*****-about that, you'll find out on the next installment :))

So questions, classifications and violent reactions are welcome. And if the options are not enough for you all, Criticisms is very, very welcome to me. *shrug* Well, It'll help me improve myself in writing.

**Alex**


	2. His beloved Tsunayoshi

**A/N**: Hello again people. It's been a week, wow, I never noticed how time past by too fast in the beginning of summer. And thank you for your beloved reviews, I really do appreciate them all. I apologize for the long wait. I'll be honest with you all, I've been busying myself reading other stories to quench my thirst for them. It's really quite boring to just hang here in the house with nothing to do but write my stories. I need something to appease my thirst for entertainment too, you see.

Ok, I'm rambling. Sorry about that, but I needed somebody to unload what's in my crappy mind right now, 'cause I'm really growing distant to my friends, I'm becoming an anti-social person. *sigh*

Oh yeah, sorry about lack of warning in the last chapter because my mind had gone completely blank there when I was writing the author's note. Here's the complete edition:

**Warning**: Rated T for violence and some colorful language(all hail Gokudera!). (This rating may go up if I added some mild sexual situations. But before I do that, I'll give you all a warning.)

This story is Slash, and if you don't like the site of that, you could just hit the back button and forgot everything that you have read here. Grammatical errors and maybe spelling. This story is self-beta-ed.

And lastly…

**Disclaimer**: I am not Akira Amano. I do not own KHR. I am making no profit on this and it is an entirely for-fun endeavor.

I hope you'll enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>What only the eyes sees<strong>

**Chapter 2**

One hour of waiting.

60 minutes that felt like days.

6300 seconds that was eating Giotto up from all the waiting.

It was now past 5 and the operation was still taking 1 hour non stop. Now Giotto was seated on one of those chairs in the waiting room, just in front of the operation room. Nana was seated just beside him, unconscious because of pressure of what happened her son. Nana was leaning on Giotto's right shoulder as she slumber, and Giotto, not wanting his mother to fall out of his reach, put an arm around her shoulder to prevent her from falling out of his reach. Dried tears was noticeable on her face, showing that she just stopped crying minutes ago. Iemitsu was just a few meters far from Giotto and was seated too on those waiting chairs.

The deafening silence was really irritating to a certain skylark, and so he leaved, somewhere to punish some undisciplined herbivores. But Alaude knows better, his brother wanted to release some of his anger by 'biting' some herbivores to death. And sure enough, Mukuro wanted to do the same by making illusions in front of other people, to scare them to death or traumatized them to satisfy himself. As the two of them left, the waiting room remained silent, but there's a difference: the dark aura was decreased by 1 half of 4.

Nagi looked like she fell asleep with her face buried in Daemon's chest but Daemon every now and then patted her softly in the back, if you look closer you could see the side of her cheek were still wet from all the crying, and if you look a little more closer, you can see Daemon wincing now and again at how Nagi hold to her.

Giotto looked around and noticed all the girls were clutching to someone as they cry. Kyoko was still in her brother's hold and Haru was with Enma, while Enma kept patting her softly on the back, trying to calm her down. Gokudera was still in that kind of position with both of his hands on his face. Takeshi only moved his head seconds ago and go back to position now with his eyes shadow again. While Ryohei seem to be holding himself as Giotto saw his hands were slightly trembling.

His observations of the others was interrupted when he heard someone's foot steps getting louder and louder as it get nearer in their place. As the foot steps finally entered the waiting room, it was a girl with dirty blond, waist line hair and was wearing a Namimori high school uniform, she panted slightly of the running she did. All eyes were on the girl as she looked around for someone, then Daemon suddenly whispered:

"Elena."

As the girl heard her name being said, she glanced at Daemon and strolled to his direction.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Daemon asked, stunned at how his partner found out that they were all in the hospital. Elena stopped in her tracks as she was finally in front of where her boyfriend was seated. She absentmindedly hooked a hanker chip in her pocket to brush off the drops of sweats that were running through her smooth cheeks. When finished wiping off all of the tiny water drops, she looked down at Nagi and at Daemon's still puzzled face as she started to explain.

"I was on my way home when I bumped into Mukuro," Elena began, "he wasn't in the mood to talk to at that time, so I asked him what's wrong. He answered me with that creepy smile of his. He said Tsu-kun had an accident… and you're all here at the hospital," she said sadly and turned to Giotto, Iemitsu, and to the unconscious Nana, leaning on Giotto's shoulder and bowed, causing her long, blond hair to fall over her shoulder "Gomenasai for being rude Giotto, Sawada-san. I was just shock on what happened to Tsu-kun… I'm really worried for him."

Giotto and Iemitsu nodded, accepting the apology. As Elena straightened her body, she turned to Daemon Nagi, and seated herself besides latter. She lowered her school bag and looked at her boyfriend and Nagi, who seemed to had finally fallen asleep, and back at Daemon again with the look that said, "Let me take care of her" Daemon nodded and reached for Nagi's shoulder and putted some little force on them, separating them both as a result. Daemon gently placed her at Elena's open arms as Elena try not to wake her partner's little sister.

Giotto make Nana's upper body lay on the excess waiting chairs besides her. He adjusted her head and used his schoolbag as a pillow, for her not to wake up with an arching neck

Minutes past as Elena finally adjusted Nagi to a comfortable position, she looked at Giotto, trying to catch his eyes. When she was successful at doing so, they seem to start examining each other. As Elena observed, she saw the undying worried expression on Giotto's face and as how the stress is slowly building on his sharp features. The worry and stress that was lingering on the other blond's face was a foreign site to Elena, she rarely saw this. Elena first saw that face expression when little Tsunayoshi went lost on the park one faithful day, it took every bit of Nana to calm her older son as the latter furiously ran literary everywhere in the said place. But that's a different story to tell, yes?

Elena finally cut her observation and Giotto did the same as she started speaking, "May I asked what kind of accident Tsu-kun was involved? Mukuro didn't gave me the full information," she asked, hesitantly, reminding herself that this would be a sensitive subject to talk about.

Giotto looked at his hands that were in between his legs "He was involved in an accident… bumped by a delivery truck," he said, not giving the full information.

Iemitsu was aware that Nana was unconscious so he continued Giotto's incomplete sentence "And we, the CEDEF, thinks it's the mafia that was behind this all," he said bitterly, looking down the floor as he sat on the chair with his two hands resting on each of his legs. "Some other mafia families knows that the next heir of the Vongola was Tsuna, and some of them were planning to kill him in some ways to prove their family is stronger that the Vongola."

Iemitsu very well known that his older son, Giotto, wanted to punch him straight in the face right now so he continued with his little speech. "But, if they want to prove that their family is the strongest, they needed to ambush Tsuna and fight him 'till he dies… but it was an accident. The CEDEF and Vongola Nono is trying everything to find what kind of thing cause this accident to Tsuna, but as I think this matter in these past hours, I concluded that it really was just a stupid car accident, in my opinion."

At the statement of the mafia, every head(that was conscious) was on Iemitsu as he explain these things. And he's quiet right about Giotto's part who wanted to punch him on the spot.

Giotto sneered at his father "So, this is about that goddamn Vongola's fault that Tsunayoshi is now on that damn operation room," Giotto's voice was shaking with anger as he tried to suppress it "then, huh? Because of that so called 'Vongola blood' that's running in our very veins that he's in there. Because he is the next heir-apart from me-of that damn Vongola" Giotto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he stood up.

G was getting anxious of what Giotto may do next. G is Giotto's best friend since they were in grade school, and he well known that when Giotto loses his cool- and if it concerns Tsuna, he can be a killing machine if something happened to his little brother. Daemon hid a smirk, _oh~ Iemitsu's going to get it, Nufufu~_he thought.

Giotto continued, his voice full of venom, looking down at Iemitsu with those mad eyes as he stood "You are our father, and what do you do with this family? Leave us and do this mafia thing and assassinate people, spy on people?" Giotto humped, "And I thought the Primo created Vongola as a vigilant group to protect those people precious to him. All I can see now is bloodlust lingering among the Vongola's eyes."

Iemitsu can't find his voice. What Giotto said stab him straight. He wasn't the best father around Tsuna and Giotto, leave alone his wife, Nana. He was never home, never heard Tsuna's first spoken word, and never in one of Giotto's graduation.

As Giotto waited for his father to defend himself from his accusations, he received non, and finally break the short silence. "So, you admit it then." he pause and turned his back to his father, his eye still shadowed.

"Pathetic."

He walked across all the occupants, and all of them followed Giotto's pacing with their eyes, in the waiting room and reach the most end of it- where there was still chairs and sat there with his arms folded on his chest, looking straight and without guilt of what he just said. There, he could hear the doctor's movements and could hear the operating utensils being pick and drop on the table.

XXX Time Skip XXX

It has been 2 hours since Tsuna's family and friends arrived at the hospital. And it has been 2 hours since he was inside that operation room.

Nana had regained consciousness just half an hour ago and noticed a difference in Giotto's air, her older son seemed to be furious with something and thought it was because of Tsuna. But when she saw her husband with that guilty look on his face, she quickly understood the situation. And so, soothed her husband saying that it wasn't his fault and so on. But the man still wont budge, and so Nana just let her husband reflect himself of what he had done and hope that he find a way to solve his problems. But she can't help but to worry about him.

All the occupants on the waiting room was still waiting, though some of them went outside saying they'll buy some refreshments, meaning Haru and Kyoko, and they were companied by Enma and Ryohei. Some of them called home to say that they were going late, and some of them said/requested/demanded to their parents that they will be absent the next day.

Giotto haven't eat anything after a half hour of stubborn persuading done to him with his friends and Tsuna's. He remained convinced that he wasn't hungry and just said to give what's his to his mother.

Mukuro and Kyoya simultaneously arrived at the waiting room, both had satisfied smirks on their faces. But the smirks were erased as they saw the others were still waiting for Tsuna.

G and Hayato had finally talked about Tsuna. And to G's thought, he was right about the teen blaming himself and tried to reason with the teen that no-one's at fault in this accident. Which G is trying until now to his brother.

"I was his right-hand man, but I was really a useless person to not noticed that damn truck was approaching fast." said Hayato through his hand—that was on his face—and G's frown seems to creased his handsome face even more. And can't help but to heaved a long sighed as he ran his hand through his reddish hair.

"Hayato, for the last time, it wasn't anyone's fault, it _was_ an accident. If Tsuna heard you keep blaming yourself, what do you think will be his reaction?" asked G.

"…he'll be worried" said Hayato as he raised his head to face his brother who smiled sadly.

"So that's why don't blame yourself with this accident, nobody wanted this to happen, but nobody can avoid all the unwanted things in life… and all we can do now is wait and pray that Tsuna will be alright."

Asari and Takeshi too are doing the same thing.

"Don't look like that, Takeshi, Tsuna will be alright. We just need to put some faith in him that he will make it."

"But… all those blood… I can't stop imagining Tsuna's bloody body… it's too much…I-it's just too much…" Takeshi can't hold his tears anymore.

"There, there, Takeshi. It's all right, let them all go" said Asari as he patted his brother in the back, and making circle movements in his back to soothe the boy.

" Tsuna… he looked so fragile when I saw him… all t-those b-blood…" Takeshi's tears were like streams of the lake.

"There, there…" Asari can't help but to pity the boy. Takeshi saw all those blood and Asari thinks the boy will be under trauma about it.

Lampo finally got his brother to stop crying about Tsuna. And the both of them were now seated on chairs, a few feet from Giotto.

"Tsuna will be alright, Lambo, you just need to pray for him to get him better—Oh come on! don't cry again like that, you just need to put some faith in the kid," Lampo put his arms in Lambo's shoulders to comfort the younger teen.

"I am not crying!" Lambo protested, fresh tears evidently leaking from his eyes.

"Yeah, right." Lampo rolled his eyes.

Nana was seated next to Iemitsu and keep staring at Giotto, worried for her older son. Minutes later, she finally stood up to go besides Giotto. Giotto ignored her as she sat next to him. Nana looked at Giotto and to the other occupants of the waiting room that were comforting each other.

She smiled.

"You know, Gio-kun, I'm so proud of you two being able to come with these caring friends of yours," she said, as Giotto listen to her without looking. Nana sighed and thought about the verbal fight of her son and husband when she was unconscious. When she asked for the CR she listened to their 'little conversation' on the recorder that she always carries with her, and with that, she had known what she missed. "You know, Gio-kun, the Vongola family was created to protect people from the start. That's why the Primo named the Vongola as a vigilant group to protect the weak… But that all changed as the Secondo overpowered the Primo because of a bloody ambition." Giotto was taken aback and his mouth opened as a dumbfounded expression cross his face at what he just heard. His mother known the Vongola and the mafia. But how? He looked at her puzzled and stunned as Nana continued to smile.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Gio-kun. Iemitsu thought I didn't know what kind of job he's doing. Sorry for fooling all of you but, I'm a very intelligent mother."

"Ho-how did you…?"

"I'd known it all from the start, Gio-kun," she said "about Tsu-kun and you being the heir, your father being the outside advisor and Timoteo—also known as Vongola Nono or your grandfather—as Tsu-kun describes him—the current boss of Vongola." she looked at Iemitsu and the others if someone heard her, but none, so she continued "I was the daughter and supposed-to-be heir of one of the mafia families in Italy after all." she said bitterly making Giotto's shock meter go higher.

"But…" Giotto was speechless.

"But how did I end up here inJapan? That's easy, I gave my position to my younger brother who wants it." she answered with her sweet smile "And deserves it," she added. As she predicted that Giotto was going to ask again, she raised one finger and placed it on Giotto's lips upright, sealing them.

"I'll tell you everything when the time is right. And please don't say anything about this to Iemitsu and the others, Gio-kun." she said. And Giotto only nodded. Lost for words.

Their little conversation was interrupted when the doubled doors opened and a doctor in his forties showed up, his front lab gown was coated with blood—similar to Takeshi's clothing—and some of the blood was on his long sleeves. He was holding a small cloth that he uses to clean his face, looking very tired. Giotto, Nana and Iemitsu immediately stood up to face the doctor first. When the doctor looked up, he was surprised that almost all the occupants in the waiting room was in front of him, lwaiting for him to say or do something.

The doctor composed himself and cleared his throat, he began "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Sawada?"

Iemitsu and Nana took one step forward "We're here," Iemitsu replied "How—how is our son's condition?"

The doctor looked miserable in front of them as Iemitsu's question was resided. Again, he cleared his throat awkwardly and straighten his posture, it's now or never to say to all the family what's the wealth being of the brunette teenager that was a few meters behind him. "That boy," he glanced at the closed doubled doors "I'm so sorry to inform you this but…" he pause, making everyone in the room anxious and for dramatic effect "he didn't had a chance to live in this world anymore…" his words were followed by a good minute of silence as all the occupant's in the room tried to absorb what he just spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryohei finally exploded after two hours of restraining himself "Sawada is a strong person! He—he just can't leave us because of that—that stupid accident!" he was about to punch the doctor, luckily Kyoko and Haru was there and tried to restrain him. Knuckle snapped out of his stupor and helped as well. Ryohei's explosion was followed by protests saying Tsuna will never leave them etc. Etc.

"People, please, you all need to calm down!" the doctor shouted, trying calm the group down and slowly, a frown was making it's way on his face.

"I'll explain to you all more clearer on what happened to his body…" the doctor again cleared his throat and wiped the small droplets sliding on his face. When finished, he lowered the fabric to his lab gown's pocket then licked his lips, "When he was bumped by that speeding delivery truck, the part of him that got the most impact was the back of his head… many of his nerves in his brain was ruptured resulting for his cerebellum and occipital lobe to bleed internally… hemorrhage was the right word for that. Second was his spinal cord… it had been slightly misplace because of the impact and few of his nerves there had been block… we tried everything we can in our power. We've done surgery to fix the problem… but… he didn't make it."

Silence

"Wh-what? He—he didn't make it? He—he d-died? Tsuna-kun… d-died?" Enma choked for words. Stunned at the fact.

The doctor nodded slowly, looking down. And the doubled doors opened, producing three nurses wheeling a body lying on a stretcher, covered in white fabric from head to toe. The occupants and the doctor give way for it, and Giotto was really hoping—no believing that the body on the stretcher wasn't Tsuna. The three nurses stopped dead at center on the group and Giotto's worst nightmare was starting to come true.

The doctor walked up to the side of the stretcher and looked at Nana and Iemitsu, who were just across the stretcher. He hesitantly gestured the couple to remove the white fabric from the body.

Nana paled more from what she was looking in front, a stretcher with a body covered in white cloth. This couldn't be her beloved son, this could never be Tsuna. When she saw what the doctor was trying to gesture to the two of them, Nana's eyes became wide, and fear was on her face. _th-this couldn't be Tsu-kun…_she saw from the corner of her eyes, Iemitsu gulped.

Iemitsu was as pale as Nana was as the doctor gestured them to remove the white fabric. He gulped. _Oh God. Tsuna, this isn't Tsuna._Iemitsu tried to control his hand from shaking as he raised it. Grabbing the white fabric from the top part of the head, he hesitated, and started to pray that this isn't Tsuna.

Giotto was really anxious. This could never be Tsuna, This could never be his precious little brother. _He's_—_he's still alive! No! no! this_—_this isn't Tsunayoshi!_he thought as terror was getting into his nerves.

Iemitsu was deciding if he shall remove the fabric or not, Nana's was clutching on his arm as secure as she can, it hurts, but he felt nothing at the time. As seconds past, all the occupants in the room had a face constructed by horror and great fear on what was laid before them.

And finally, Iemitsu's hand moved, it slowly remove the fabric from the body's head. The first thing that he saw was the unmistakable brown spiky hair of Tsuna's and heard his wife cracked a sob. He didn't want to continue, but, it was now or never. And so he continued to remove the fabric really, really slowly, and finally… Tsuna's peaceful face was exposed from the group…

Tsuna seem to be sleeping and can be awaken by Lambo's grenade any second. His eyes were closed, his lips were firm in place. But the thing missing was something in his cheeks. Tsuna's always somewhat reddish cheeks were now pale…. Pale as a sheet.

The color of one corpse.

And then, all hell broke loose at the waiting room.

Nana broke down and hug her younger child on the stretcher, wailing about Tsuna. Iemitsu's eyes produced a stream of tears as he looked at his younger son.

And Giotto's nightmare just came true.

The group was emotional, Kyoko and Haru cried both at knuckle, Nagi cried at Elena and Lambo cried at his brother. Hayato was sobbing with his hand on his face as G accompany him. _this is my fault! This is my fault Juudaime died!_Takeshi's reaction was like Iemitsu's, streams of tears was on his eyes.

Kyoya and mukuro were silent, Kyoya's eyes were shadowed by his bangs and Mukuro was looking at Tsuna's corpse with wide eyes. And deep down inside, the two ought to torture and kill the one who did this to Tsuna.

Giotto was staring at Tsuna's body, who was being hug by Nana, with glittering eyes because of the tears that he was keeping so long there, daring to fall. The stunning fact hit him center in the face like a lorry. His brother was gone in this world, his precious brother he cherish the most was now dead. The apple of his eyes. The person he always plays with when they were kids, the person he always enjoys to tease, the person he most cared about, the person that can turn him into a killing machine if someone tried to hurt him. That person was gone in the world.

His beloved Tsunayoshi.

But the thing that hurt Giotto the most was… he can never say to his little brother on how he love him, like he always do everyday. On how he can give everything up because of that feeling he always feels when he was close to his little brother. He can never say what he truly feels.

It was just too late.

The doctor can't do anything but pity the group that lose someone very important to them. He too spotted the infamous Hibari Kyoya, who was known in Namimori as the most ruthless person when it comes to undisciplined people, and those who defies his rules was badly "bitten" to death by his subordinates or mostly himself. And he also saw his older brother, Hibari Alaude, who was the original holder of Kyoya's title when he was the saw age as his brother. (but Alaude still has the title, only in Nami High)

And so, the doctor substantiated that the patient was a really important person, considering that the Hibari brothers was here with sympathy for the family.

The doctor was interrupted by a gentle tug on his sleeves. He turned around and saw it was one of the female nurses. The nurse held a brown paper bag to him. Then the she said to him:

"Dr. Tatsunaga, your request, doctor…" the doctor, Dr. Tatsunaga nodded, took the paper bag then thanked the nurse.

Dr. Tatsunaga turned around again to face the group. He cleared his throat loudly to get the group's attention, "Excuse me, I like to say something to all of you, it's about Tsunayoshi," he said in a gloomy voice when he was sure the group was listening to him "Tsunayoshi-kun was clenching this when he arrived at this hospital," he raised the innocent brown paper bag to the group "He was holding this paper bag really rigid that we needed three people to finally seized it from him. Don't worry, we haven't look at it for the owner's privacy…" he held the paper bag to Giotto, who hesitantly took it.

Giotto looked at the content of the paper bag, it consist of: two little box with decorations and more that fifteen key chains, each has names addressed to the person who will be given by it. One look at the hand writings, Giotto immediately recognized it as Tsuna's. _Okaa-san, Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, Nagi-chan_… and so forth. Each of the gifts has a letter attached to it.

Giotto looked up and saw the doctor's hand were aloft again and was in front of his face. When he got a clearer view of what's in the doctor's hand, he recognized it was a little box with decorations like the ones in the paper bag. But the only obvious difference is: the little box was covered in blood—Tsuna's blood.

"This is what, I believed. as the thing that dropped when Tsunayoshi-kun crossed the road. Like that paper bag, this was the one that he was clutching in his other hand. This one was harder to remove from his hand, it took us four nurses this time." Dr. Tatsunaga told them sadly "this seems very important to him and to the person that he was planning on giving." Giotto slowly raised his vacant hand. When he had his hands on the small box, he glanced Dr. Tatsunaga an uncertain look, the doctor nodded, encouraging.

Giotto searched the little box for the name. When he saw the name, he can't help his tears to fall anymore.

_To Giotto-nii!_

It was for him…

* * *

><p>What's your opinion?<p>

**Alex**


	3. The Funeral

**A/N:** Phew. Finally, finished the angst. The reason this chapter took so long to post was the angst. I hate writing angst genre, but I had to for the sake of the plot. Don't get me wrong, I may hate in writing angst, but I love those stories who had it.

**Warning:** I didn't had time to check this chapter so I apologize for the wrong spelling and grammatical errors. I just want this to get over with.

And thank you to all who reviewed this story. Your response had been wonderful in my eyes. But please accept my apology that I can't answer them. It might ruin the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>What only the eyes sees<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's funeral was vastly emotional.

It was held in one of those old temples somewhere in Namimori.

All of Tsuna's and Giotto's guardians, save for one, were wearing black from head to toe. The Vongola ninth was there too with some of his subordinates and guardians. And if the Vongola was there, so was the Shimon and the Chiavarone Famiglia with there beloved boss, Dino, a blond headed 18-year-old who was a very close friend of both Tsuna and Giotto. A few of the Namimori Middle and High school students showed up to see, for the last time, their fellow student. Even the teachers came.

"He was a very brilliant student of mine, very brilliant indeed! But always the clumsy one, I suppose," Nezu-sensei said, "Your son was a very talented person in my class. One afternoon, I caught him drooling on my class but when I called him to answer a question, oh he just stared at me at the moment with those half lidded eyes of his and glanced at the question on the blackboard. Next second, he answered it correctly! Oh what a brilliant child he is," a frown made it's way to Nezu's face as he continued "This is a very terrible accident indeed to happen on your child, Sawada-san, in such a young age. I give you my condolence." he bowed to Nana and Iemitsu.

Nana and Iemitsu stood outside the temple, facing Tsuna's math teacher, known as Nezu-sensei.

Nana looked very pleased for Tsuna's teacher to praise her son like this and couldn't help but show a small smile. "Thank you, Nezu-sensei, for the condolence, and we really do appreciate your teachings with our younger child. It was really terrible, that accident," Nana frowned "my elder child was the one who's really devastated in what happened to Tsuna…"

Nezu-sensei straightens himself "You mean Ieyatsu?" Nana nodded.

Nezu-sensei cleared his throat "It's not that surprising he was the one that is very devastated in Tsunayoshi's death. He was really the overprotected brother after all, Ieyatsu," Nezu shook his head "I always noticed the two of them. Ieyatsu sometimes was involved in some shenanigans happenings in the school, involving knocked out students that were bullying his little brother. But he was a brilliant student of mine too when he was once a student in middle school himself."

Nana started to release some of her tears "I really didn't expect that that will happen to Tsuna… it was just too early for him to leave us heartbroken…" Iemitsu hugged his wife to comfort her.

Iemitsu looked at Nezu "Thank you for the sympathy, Nezu-sensei." the teacher nodded, said his goodbyes then took his leave.

Nana looked at his husband "Darling, where's Gio-kun?" she asked with those wet eyes.

"He's at the back of the temple, Sweetheart,"

Nana gently broke Iemitsu's hold from her as she wiped the tears away "I need to talk to him, where's your boss?"

Iemitsu looked uncertain "He's with him, Nana,"

Nana nodded and walked her way to the back of the temple.

* * *

><p>"Ninth, do you really don't know what mafia family did that assassination to Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, his back at the Timoteo and looking at the thing in his right hand.<p>

"Giotto, son, the Vongola Famiglia is still investigating and that delivery truck is still missing for all we know. Nobody got a glimpse of its plate number, even the CCTV in the area was no use. This is a very serious matter that the Vongola has ever encountered," the ninth said.

Giotto clenched the thing he was holding in his right hand and closed his furious eyes, "When will be the inheritance ceremony?"

A frown made it's way to Timoteo's old face "It will be held at the end of October," he paused "Giotto, are you really sure—"

"I am dead serious about my decision, ninth." Giotto said firmly, "Tsunayoshi's guardians and mine are dead serious about me taking the tenth boss position of Vongola," Giotto opened his eyes "if Tsunayoshi was still alive… the tenth position would had been his," he muttered "he's better at it that I am…"

"Nonsense, son, you too have the same blood running in your very veins. Tsunayoshi may have first won the seat of Vongola tenth than you after the battle, but you too are strong like him. You're even stronger that the ninth generation put together,"

"That's right, Gio-kun," Nana said, interrupting the two.

Giotto turned around and saw Timoteo's face was impassive as he looked at Nana. Giotto turned to Nana "Don't tell me that even the ninth knows your secret, mom," he said.

Nana nodded with a sad smile to him, turned at Timoteo and bowed "I apologize for interrupting, Vongola Nono,"

Timoteo nodded and smiled "It's fine, my child, you don't need to bow to me,"

Nana straighten herself, nodded to Nono and came closer to her son "Gio-kun, are you planning to speed up the process of you inheriting the Vongola?" Nana's face was grave.

Giotto breathed in, trying to find the right words to have his point. It's hard to talk to mom about the Vongola, he thought "Yes, mom, and you know perfectly well what my intentions of using the family, to hunt that bastard family who killed my brother," he said with a bitter note as he looked at Nana straight in the eyes before turning around to glare at one unfortunate plant, "people always said that revenge never did a person good things, but damn it all, my beloved brother was killed because of those scums you called for people. That, mother, was the very heartbreaking thing that they done to him, and you two, standing here in front of me, have seen so many relatives who cried their eyes out for their love ones on the news. Some of them died from natural causes, some of them died from their own stupidity from the authorities, some of them died because of the mad criminals running around town to do some killing spree. And some of them died because of assassination. "So, pray tell me, what would the two of you _feel_, _think_, and _do_ when you find out that that someone special to you died because some brainless scum told and paid a professional killer to kill him or her. What kind of emotions would you feel? What kind of things would you think? And, what kind of thing would you do?"

His words were followed by silence, which were to be expected. "Well, in my position about this stuff right now, first of all I'm feeling devastation, sorrow, and other emotions out there that can be considered a genre of angst. What kind of things would I think? I'm thinking killing, torturing, tormenting, and even if it will be reasonable, massacring those who were vastly stupid enough to kill my brother. And the last and most important question: what kind of thing would I do? Well, for starters I'll inherit this family's power to do everything as I, my and Tsuna's guardian plan on doing, first: get revenge, second," he paused "Do what Tsuna was supposed and want to do to with this family… to make it a vigilant group again as what the Primo originally planed," after finishing his speech, he started to walked away to return to the temple as he pass his mother and the ninth.

He didn't want to get a reply to what he had said, not just this time, Giotto just wants to have some thinking time and a little peace of mind. As he walk, he can feel his mother's eyes behind him as he tried to ignore it. Whatever his mother or father had to say to their plan, positive or negative it might be, they're still continue with it and nothing is going to stop them.

As he turned to a path, he quietly sighed in relief as his mother's eyes finally leaves his back. As he feels that he can't return to the temple just yet, he switched paths and kelp walking until he finally spotted something to sit on. It was just a simple rock that you can lean on. As he finally made himself comfortable with the rock, he momentarily closed his eyes and let some tear drops escape. He clenched the thing that was still in his right hand. His tears ran across his cheeks downward until it reached his chin and a drop of tear land on the on the surface of the earth. He finally released his grip on the thing he was clenching.

It was Tsuna's last present for him.

As he opened his eyes, he eyed Tsuna's present with twinkling eyes from his tears, skimming it with his vacant hand feeling every detail on them. And he did something he hasn't done for a long time after his brother died; he chuckled without humor, "Stupid Tsuna, leaving me like this," he muttered as he smiled sadly at the present.

* * *

><p>Timoteo was deep in thoughts while Nana stared at Giotto's walking figure until the afore told turned to a path and disappeared into her view. She let some tears fall down to her cheeks. No, she wasn't going to cry in front of the ninth, she can't let him see her weakness but she can't stop it, it was just too much on her part from losing her son.<p>

The ninth had seemed to have sense her feeling and frowned "It's okay to cry, Nana, don't stop those tears, it's never your weakness. Every people cry for something from a small thing to the biggest you can imagine,"

"Timoteo, am I really a good mother?" Nana asked suddenly after a minute.

The ninth boss was taken aback by the sudden question, and the elder's frown deeper "Of course you are!" he exclaimed "What are you thinking? I could have never ask for better grandsons, Tsunayoshi was a very sweet and kind boy while Giotto's a very independent person even at his age. There were the best I could have asked for. And you, my child, is the most worthy mother they could have."

Nana sniffed "Ninth, I- I have never expected this to happen. Ts-Tsu-kun was… he was so young! He can never harm a fly! He was-!" Timoteo cut her off.

"I understand you, Nana. But… we can only hope for Giotto to find those who did that to Tsunayoshi-kun. He would bring justice to all of us who mourn here today."

* * *

><p>G was just walking around, after standing in front of the temple for sometime, to get some fresh air and piece of mind to think to himself. This event was a very unfortunate thing for them all. It was really heartbreaking to see his best friend's little brother and supposed to be boss get wheeled away by that stretcher to the morgue, away from Tsuna's family and friends. How the outburst of everyone's emotions, especially how his own little brother won't stop crying and blaming himself from the accident.<p>

Hayato was really a caring and over-protecting friend to Tsuna, it was like him and Giotto, but Hayato's over-protectiveness was a little more powerful that his.

Hayato never stop blaming himself even if Tsuna's parent said no one of them is really at blame, it was an assassination attack, the blame should be put at the enemy who's really at fault. But only problem is, the enemy is still unknown.

The plan was to take over the Vongola first, and get all its men under control of the new management they will establish. Giotto would be a good leader, will be doing all of the things his little brother intended to do, but with an iron fist by his side.

Second, when all of them settled down to the Vongola, Giotto, who would be the new boss, will assign some of them to go to a mission, and as they do their own task, they will likely investigate the movements of the family they're assigned with and use their data to deduce the family if they get to the standards Giotto will impose, they would be likely put in the safe of the alliance, or some of them may be put in the wary section where Giotto will decide if the family deserved the alliance of the Vongola or not.

The Vongola would be restored to it's original purpose in the world, to protect the people as a vigilant group. And they had concluded that it will take years and years to do such a thing. It's no joke to just change a bloodshed mafia family to a vigilant group again. It will likely take every cell in Giotto to do so.

But G knows it will work. They were all determined to do the incredible task and finish it off, and fast.

G's thinking was cut when he spotted the familiar spiky blond hair that would only belong to Giotto, who was leaning on a rather big rock. The blond, as G observed, had those tears again running down his cheeks as his eyes darted on the thing on his palm. And according to the shape of the thing, G guessed it was Tsuna's last present to Giotto. This made the red head frown and absentmindedly, his right hand touch his right pant's pocket, where he kept Tsuna's present for him-which was a red and white colored fox keychain that was attached to his phone.

It seemed that the blond finally spotted him, as he tried to wipe the tears and failed. G's tongue made a small clicking sound as he walk closer to his new soon-to-be boss. As he was finally in front of the blond man, he put an arm to his shoulder and patted it softly, the blond look up to him as G look down.

"Stop trying to stop those tears from falling, Giotto. It'll only hurt if you try to restrain it," G said as he removed his hand from the shoulder and lowered himself to sit on the dusty ground, just opposite to Giotto.

Minutes past as Giotto remained silent as he look at his palm, where Tsuna's present-a little baby lion stuff toy just the size of one small box that you can put in a wrist watch.

"Hey, G" Giotto said after some good minutes of being silent.

G hummed, allowing the blond to continue.

"… What did you do to Hayato when your mother died?" Giotto asked, looking again to the small stuff toy in his hand, skimming fur with his fingers.

G's head had automatically turned to Giotto as his deceased mother was mention. His frown deepened more in the question; it has been nine years ago when his mother died because of terminal cancer. It still hurts to remember that their mother was never coming back. But not as much as it had hurt nine years ago, but still. G thinks his brother, Hayato was still sour inside but the silver head kelp it well to himself.

G remembered well himself every night he and Bianchi-their older half sister-would be woken up by loud screams of a 5 year old Hayato with the afore told had a nightmare. Hayato would always cry after G and Bianchi wake him up, searching where his mother was. And their father would always arrive in the room and comfort Hayato while G and Bianchi just stared at them, both hopeless with the situation. Their father or sister would always comfort the two of them if they had nightmares, or if they're just lonely with the loss. They owe so much to their loving father and sister, which had G thinking if they could visit the old man and the pink headed in Italy this year.

Their father is a boss of a mafia family up until now, not as influents as the Vongola but still a famous family. They had live in Italy when their mother died for a few months, leaving Japan for a while. The two brothers was originally born in Italy but their father had somewhat insisted their mother to just leave Italy and start a new life in Japan, where their mother 's original hometown is. And so, when G was just 4 years old and Hayato was barely 2, they boarded a plane going to Japan, while their father and crying 10 year old sister says goodbye to them at the airport.

The two of them had been homesick as weeks past when they live in Japan, which precisely would be at Namimori, a small town but it was just fine. They moved in a family size house, with 3 bedrooms. But the homesickness never lasted that long, their mother would always be there by their side, and months past that the two of them learned how to speak Japanese, and they easily made friends, which for G was Giotto and Asari, and for Hayato, Tsuna and Takeshi. Both were surprise to learn when they introduced their friends to each other, all of them seemed to be look alike' and learn that they're friends were actually brothers too.

Their mother too was surprise to know this, but never there less happy for both of them making friends already.

Years past and sometimes, their father and sister would visit them, and the family would enjoy a feast made by their loving mother and wife. Those were the happiest days of their lives, until their mother died.

G snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered the question Giotto asked him, and to avoid remembering the sorrowful part of their lives.

"I don't know, Giotto… Bianchi and our father always comforts him when he gets nightmares, I just watch at far, looking hopeless…" G told him, looking at the distance.

Giotto sighed, pocketed the small lion, closed his eyes and ran his hand to his blond locks. He's frustrated, and it annoys him to no end. Whoever that damn family will surely pay the price, Giotto will fight even tooth and nails to just find out who that damn mafia family is.

Tsunayoshi.

His brother never did anything wrong, and what happened to him? He died, with no reason at all.

What was wrong with this world?

It was unfair.

This world is mad with power lust. And Giotto will do anything to change that.

"Don't mourn like there's no more tomorrow, Giotto." a very familiar, deep voice said. Giotto and G glanced at the east, and saw Asari walking towards them.

G huffed, "And why would he do that?"

Asari smiled sadly, and kept walking until he was just a few inches in front of the two, "May I?" he said, asking permission to sit besides them. Giotto nodded numbly and G just huffed and let him.

As Asari finally made himself comfortable on the dusty ground beneath him, his gaze was instantly on the blond. A frown was plastered on Asari's teenage face as he spoke again.

* * *

><p>As the week past, all of Tsuna's connected family was in<p>

Enma was at tragedy, his best friend was now dead, and all he can do was watch it in front of his eyes. His guardians had tried to aid him, but he just shut himself at his room, refusing food and comfort from the others. He thought losing his parents and sister was hurtful enough, but this? He felt like he lost them again, but the feeling was all pointing at Tsuna. The feeling of losing a person was no stranger to him, but it hurts. It hurts a lot. He was now in front of the coffin, looking at Tsuna's peaceful face.

It hurts to look at him.

He was just so peaceful.

And so he turned away, and only found himself engulfed to a hug. Suzuki was trying to comfort him, the always strict woman had tried it this past week and always fails at doing it, but now, it worked. Suzuki had soften, but Enma knows it was just temporary and for to comfort him. She was like an older sister to him and only him. He always felt grateful towards Suzuki, but the prefect just brush it of as if nothing. He began to sob uncontrollably again as Suzuki tried to move him in one corner.

"It's alright, Enma. Let them all go. Shh… it's all right." Suzuki reassured him, with surprisingly a soft tone.

Kyoko and Haru weren't any better.

The two of them cried most of the time as they saw Tsuna's peaceful face. But they held each other.

Even knuckle can't force the comfort to Kyoko as she lock herself in her room. And all Haru's father can give was a little comfort that Haru don't want to have.

The two men were both hopeless in comforting their sister/daughter.

Dino felt useless of comforting on Giotto. The other blond was just like a solid wall that he can't push. When Chiavarone boss had received news from Romario, his trusted guardian, of what happened to Tsuna first he just gave a laugh and said it was a joke. I mean really, who would believe that his own self-declare little brother would die from a simple accident? It was not possible, Tsuna was strong and with sharp hidden reflexes, he can avoid that kind of situation. But as his laugh died out and a simple look at Romario's somehow angst face, the world simply crumpled upon face. He immediately ordered Romario to ready the family jet plane and that they are going to Japan. After Romario left, he fell from the emotion of sorrow, and somehow, Romario slip in the room and tried to comfort him. Yeah, Romario is the only adult that can help him with the tragedy.

The past week for the guardians was like going to hell. But only difference is, their boss was not with them anymore to come through it.

Almost nobody was able to think rationally, they were like the living dead, only worse.

The streets of Namimori on the morning for the past week had been quiet. The neighbors had never experience this kind of peace in the morning where one boxer would always start his jogging sessions and always be heard screaming the word "Extreme" every time. That boxer named Ryohei was in the boxing room in Namimori middle school, sitting unusually quiet in one chair, staring at his boxing gloves that he's wearing with an unreadable. Remembering Sawada was the hurtful thing he ever did in his life after the brunette die. He treated Tsuna like a true brother, as the brunette did to him too. He can't help the droplets of tears escape his eyes, as the droplets of water handed on his gloves. Damn it! Why did Sawada need to die? He was innocent in any chance!

Ryohei wipe his tear furiously. Damn it! He needs to get going, his older brother and Kyoko was already at the funeral, he needed to straighten up. He started removing his gloves, biting the glove's lace to loosen the glove from his arm. As he finished removing both gloves successfully, he started undoing the bandage that covers his hands. Why was he in the boxing room? Simple, he wants to release some tension, by distracting himself with boxing for a couple of minutes.

Lambo was eerily quiet. He would just sit in their home, staring into nothing all day. Refused all the food and sweets their maid give him, and minutely, you could see his tears running free from his cheeks. And when it's nighttime, he would just cry himself to sleep and refused the comfort Lampo was giving him. Lampo was utterly concern of his little brother's actions.

Currently, he was seated next to his brother, Lampo, just a few meters away from the temple. Cried tear evidently was on his face as Lampo tried to give him comfort. Keyword: tried.

Nagi was never better in the past week. She wouldn't talk to anyone, even Elena. She couldn't think of anything but Tsuna, her first loving, best friend. Mukuro and Daemon might be her closest, but Tsuna was special to her, too. Tsuna was the first person to be nice to her, apart from her two brothers, the spiky haired teen never hurt or bully her unlike all her classmates. Remembering the now dead teen only result her to cry every time she remembers the gentle smiles that were always on the brunette's face.

As of now, she was leaning on one tree, located at the back of the temple. The dim color still occupying her always bright eyes as it looked at nothing in between.

Mukuro and Elena were deeply concern. The two of them tried their bestest. Huh, that wasn't even a word. They tried bring comfort to the little half-mist guardian, but all was lost. The two of them just hope Nagi will recover from this lost. Screw that, they all hope all of them would recover, and Mukuro doubted the idea.

Kyoya had made a new record at the school, for the first time he was absent, until now. He had to admit, he was a bit disappointed that his boss was simply killed by that delivery truck. Nevertheless, he would admit to himself that he was really weak to not see that truck, which gave him a bitter feeling of what happened to the young brunette. Why was he so affected to a worthless herbivore? Screw that, omnivore to be exact? The back of his mind concluded that he might have felt a little infatuation from the brunette. Never, he thought and shut the back if his mind. He was just felling frustrated, and he didn't understand what was the main source of him feeling like that.

And so, the fearsome prefect just explored Namimori, hunting some law breaker herbivores and bites every single one of them to death, to take on his anger and frustration.

At the time, he was wearing his usual uniform. The raven didn't bother to go to the funeral and was at a random rooftop, absorbing the view of Namimori it give him.

Takeshi would just sit somewhere, staring nowhere but space. The young baseball star player and swordsman couldn't help but think of the past where Tsunayoshi Sawada once saved his life by trying to commit suicide. His stupidity had overpowered his mind that time, but he was thankful of it, because he met Tsuna. Takeshi was broken, yes; he was clueless and oblivious sometimes. But when it comes to his friends, he can be a monstrous killing machine paired with his Shiguren sword. What happened to his best friend last week was the second sorrowful thing that had happened on his teenage life, second only to his most loved mother.

Currently, he was occupying a chair, opposite to him was Hayato. They were inside the temple, just outside the room where their beloved boss now lay peacefully in one fancy looking, black coffin.

As Takeshi observed, Hayato was never better than him this last week. The bomber didn't leave their house as G said; he only went out to buy some cigarettes and liquor to drown his sorrow.

It truth, G was giving Hayato some food to eat, but the bomber would only eat a bite and later dispose of it. Hayato was full of dread as G express, blaming himself for doing nothing.

Takeshi sighed quietly. They were all lost. All of Tsuna's guardians were lost in some sorrow feeling. The loss of their boss was a large blow in them.

Suddenly, a person cross his mind, he never thought of it until now, but the obvious absence of the person was to be suspicious about.

Where the hell was that person?

Where the hell was that person this past week?

Where the hell was Reborn?

* * *

><p>Iemitsu looked at his wrist watch. It was time. They need to call the others for the funeral to start.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Irregular updates:

Please be informed that my updates to this story would be erratic, but I will **not** abandon this story if that idea would ever cross your mind. I had this planed out and many ideas are still crossing my mind.

**Alex**


	4. Vongola

**Disclaimer**: I am not Akira Amano. I do not own KHR. I am making no profit on this and it is an entirely for-fun endeavor.

**Warning**: Rated T for violence and some colorful language (all hail Gokudera!). This story is Slash. This story is self-beta-ed. (I'm still looking for one)

* * *

><p><strong>What Only the Eye Sees<strong>

Sweat was all over his body as he ran, still chasing the running brunette in front of him.

He can only see the colors green, brown and black as they blurred around his surroundings, which he figured out that they were running inside a forest. Loud explosions were at their tail as he tried his best to catch the running brunette.

"Get away from me!" the brunette shouted.

As soon as the brunette shouted, a loud 'bang' was heard, and Giotto could only look as the scene unravels in front of him.

As if in the movies, the scene suddenly began in slow motion. The brunette was falling, red liquid spreading incredibly fast from the white fabric that the brunette wore. Giotto could only stare in horror as the brunette landed on the dirty floor of the forest with a light 'thud'.

"Tsunayoshi!" he shouted in terror as he abruptly sit up on his bed, awaken from the nightmare.

He was panting, cold sweats was all over his face and body as he scrutinize his surroundings, only to see his room, located somewhere in the Vongola mansion, Italy. There were no blurred colors, he was not in a forest and there was no brunette lying around on the ground.

Brunette?

What the hell is the meaning of that dream?

He ran his hand through his blond locks, closed his eyes and sighed. Why did he dream of Tsunayoshi this time? That kind of scenario was impossible to happen, Tsunayoshi had been declared dead 5 years ago.

Thinking about Tsuna never did him good these past years, it only leaved him screwed, emotionally. So he push the memory of the dream away, finding it useless to think, but it didn't work.

Finally, he put his hand down to his side to support his position on the bed, opened his eyes and glanced at his digital clock which was located on his left night stand. The time was 3:47, he needed to go back to sleep, tomorrow's going to be another long day. But first, he needed to go to the restroom.

He first removed the covers off his body, exposing his black silk pajamas. Giotto stood up and headed to his personal restroom; he flipped the light switch on and went straight to the urinal section. The dream was impossible, very impossible to happen. Is he getting that insane to really see his brother? But no, the dream was really close to being realistic, and why would they be running? Into a forest nonetheless, and Tsunayoshi had been shot.

After emptying his juice, he went to the sink, opened the faucet, and splash cold water on his face. Picking up a light green towel by the hook at the side of the mirror, he wiped the excess water off his face. Damn, most parts of his dream is starting to slip from his mind, what brought them to some forest? And why was Tsunayoshi running away from him? And the explosions, what was the cause of those explosions from behind them?

It was really impossible to happen, that kind of scene can't even exist now. Tsunayoshi was dead. But this time, his dream was different. It wasn't about the past when he always dreams about him and Tsunayoshi on brotherly love situations, it was utterly different. Giotto pushed the thought away, and this time it was successful on doing so. It's useless to ponder on that dream.

After all the water was gone on his face, he looked at the mirror that reflected his current state.

Blue eyes stared straight to their reflection. He was currently wearing silk long sleeve pajamas with soft trims on the end. Giotto looked at his face, gone was his teenage face 5 years ago and replaced with more sharp facial appearance, the aristocratic features with the prominent cheekbones and the delicate and sharp jaw line. A straight nose was faultlessly situated over his lips. His aqua eyes grew sharper, but if you look closely, small eye bags now occupied his handsome features. His blond locks were still the same length, and he was thinking of growing it longer.

In all honest, many labeled Giotto a very stunning aristocrat.

Because of pressure, stress and depression of being a boss of Vongola, the thought of his health never crossed his mind, but thanks to Reborn, his undeclared secretary (Reborn never agreed on the title Giotto gave him due of his position at the Vongola as their most skillful hitman, but still plays the job anyway) the food was thrown at him, literally. Whenever he forgot to eat, Reborn would always feed him with his bullets.

Remembering related memories of the hitman doing that made him chuckle. Yep, still the same old Reborn.

Going back to his refection, his body got more muscular over the years, but not so overrated, just the perfect built to his body. Gone was his height of 5'8 to be replaced by the height 6'3. Yes, he hit a growing spurt somewhere around the past 5 years. He was in equal waters with Reborn's height, the man would always tower him with his height years ago. And the height issue would always irate his little brother, who inherited their mother's height.

Remembering Tsunayoshi, Giotto wondered what would have overcome if the young brunette was still alive.

The Vongola currently was halfway to Giotto's goal. Well, almost halfway. When he was the new declared boss, they immediately initiate their plan. It was flowing well, Giotto admit, most of the mafia families were on his favor. But most of them needed to be surveyed well. Others are just some loose ends for the Vongola, most of them are just small families that are still rising for more, and several are just really small families that only made an alliance to Vongola to save their sorry asses.

Sometimes, Giotto thought the ninth was being soft.

The former boss was the only one from all the former boss' of the Vongola to make an alliance to so many small families. Giotto made his own research to confirm his theories. Second to the ninth was the 8th boss of Vongola, who Giotto surprisingly discovered, was the ninth's late mother, Daniela.

Being a boss of Vongola was tough work, and the past bosses done things to make it the most influential mafia family in the world. And the 'things' that had been accomplish was by means of homicide, murder, blackmail, massacres, and many, many more crimes that had caused the hands of Vongola to be smeared with blood.

The Vongola family had done a good job keeping its name crystal clear from the authorities; Giotto was impressed, in a bad way. The blond sometimes wondered, what would have happen if the Vongola Primo had not been overpowered by the Secondo. It's really a concept that he has been thinking for awhile now, but he just couldn't imagine the impossible image.

He sighed and put the light green towel back on the towel hook, he needed to go back to sleep. He got out of the restroom and went straight to bed and covered his lower part with the blanket. He looked at his night stand and saw the digital clock blinked at him, it was now 3:57 am. He looked past the digital clock and lock his eyes on a brown picture frame, a frown slowly made it's way to his face as he finally reach out for the frame.

He held the brown frame with two hands resting near his thighs. Ah, yes. It was his and Tsunayoshi's picture, Giotto smiled and ran his hand on the glass frame. The picture was taken a year ago before Tsuna died.

On the picture, Tsuna was sitting beside his 16 year old self. They were at the park of Namimori in the middle of summer, just enjoying the nature. The two of them were invited by their own guardians to enjoy a nice picnic, and Asari was running around the group, taking pictures of everyone when he spotted the two of them sitting comfortably under a tree.

He sighed, took a last glance at the picture frame before he put the thing back on the night stand. Again, thinking of Tsunayoshi never did him good these stressful days, he needed to go back to sleep.

**-OoOoO-**

"Reborn, what do you think of my nightmare?" Giotto blunted out, as he flipped the document on his hands, while holding it above his face, hiding it from view.

He was in his office; the official Vongola boss office. Giotto was sitting behind his marbled desk, in front of him stood a few amount documents that are needed to be approve and signed by him. The office was luxurious, and understandably huge in size. Large paintings and photos hang on the cream painted walls, most of the paintings or pictures were the photograph of the past bosses with their own complete guardians.

Oak doubled doors facing oppositely Giotto, while on each side two tables stood, both have a big flower vase that contains a bundle of red roses. On the center of the room, three black luxurious couches were positioned, two single couches stood oppositely facing each other and one wide that can fit five people that was facing Giotto's desk. On the center of the couches stood a table made of glass, where a flower vase was position at the center, which confined one rather charming blue rose.

The man in question, hummed as he round both his hand on his fedora, not even sparing a glance at Giotto's direction. On his spiky, jet black hair rested a green lizard, his pet, Leon. Reborn was seated comfortably on one of the luxurious couches as his cross feet were rested on the glass table, seemingly looking like he own the place.

"I have my theories on the subject," he began after a minutely pause, "But the foundation of most of those are really at minimum, Decimo." the hitman leaved a strong tone of sarcasm on the last part as he placed his fedora on his head, while the lizard, Leon, jumped on his left shoulder.

"Mind enlightening me on some of them?" the blond inquired, as he signed the document.

"Nope, can't do that," Reborn playfully replied, now petting Leon, turned his head and smirked at Giotto.

The Decimo looked back at Reborn, with a single blond eyebrow raised, "And why not?" he asked.

Reborn put his attention back at Leon, who was producing purring sounds. "Just go back to work; the Vongola didn't make you their boss for you to just slack around. Besides, the theories would only distract you from your job," he boldly said.

"Well, with you holding your theories from me is starting to distract me from my work." the blond replied with the same tone Reborn used.

The hitman just smirked at him and continued petting his green lizard.

Giotto returned his attention back at his paper work, he sighed, why did he even bother to ask that from Reborn? As he predicted, the hitman would never tell him anything when the question involves a certain brunette.

Reborn had unconditionally been attached to the brunette, when the aforementioned brunette was still alive. He just adored Tsuna, as Giotto thinks, the brunette would never cease to amuse and amaze the hitman. What really amused the said hitman to no end was the issue about height that would only end up in Tsuna's pout and favorite word to muse. Unfair.

Minutes past and the only thing that can be heard was the minutely flipping of papers and a fountain pen that scratch against papers.

The silence was cut when the oak doubled doors opened. Giotto looked up to see the opened doubled doors produced a black head and light green head, both hairs styles are the same with their wavy soft locks sticking out each directions. The one who own the light green locks was dress formally; he wore a black suit with a black tie and dirty green button up shirt, completing it with leather black shoes and below his right eye plastered a small tattoo that imitates a small doodled lightning bolt. He was holding a white bond paper at his right side.

While the black headed wore brown jeans and a blazer with its zipper halfway done and a cow printed skin shirt underneath it, completing it up with his slippers and below his left eye plastered a tattoo that imitates a small doodled, green flower. The two were beckoning on something, sounding like an outrageous stupidity done by the younger one of them.

"Lambo, you're making me insane! Did you think for even a second that by doing that stupid stunt of yours will do us any good?" Lampo was beyond annoyed, as Giotto observed.

"Yes! And it's not stupid when the bastard was caught and dead anyway!" retorted Lambo, beyond unpleased with his brother saying it was stupid.

"Ok, so you're telling me that using dying will flames was a good plan of yours?" Lampo asked rhetorically, "You imbecile! You could have drain yourself and be in bed for a week or two! Using dying will flames on a mission was never an option to us, it's only for emergencies, and you're not even eighteen years old! You haven't even been getting a training concerning dying will flames yet!" he spitted out.

Before Lambo can open his month for another round of word war, Reborn injected himself, "Wait, you're saying that this stupid cow used his dying will flames?" the hitman's voice was loud and clear as his tone was grave as he turn his attention to the two while Leon leap up to his fedora. The two Bovino visibly jumped in surprise, both males didn't think that Reborn was here in the office right now when they would report to their boss about their mission. Lambo visibly paled at the sight of the hitman.

Lampo straighten his posture and looked at Giotto instead of Reborn, thinking it would be safer to talk to the blond, "Yes, this kid made a stunt of experimenting with his lightning flames, good thing I stopped him before he destroys anything," he said casually while pointing his thumb finger at his brother.

"What?" Giotto exclaimed and turned his sharp azure eyes to the paling teen, which Reborn held with a pointed glare, "Why did you do something reckless as that?"

"W-well, the guy was going to attack me!" Lambo defended, stutter while doing so.

"And you forgot that I was there!" Lampo injected.

"Baka," Reborn all but butted.

"Yes, stupid," Giotto agreed while he pinched the bridge his nose. "Lambo, do you know the consequences when you overused those flames?" the blond asked.

"O-of course! I-!" Giotto cut him.

"Obviously, you don't. Because you already used them. You remembered what happened to Tsunayoshi when he first use his flames right*?" Lambo nodded slowly. Giotto sighed; maybe using his brother for an example wasn't a good idea, because the occupants in the room had all gone tense.

"The point here is I don't want you to end up on bed for a week or two, like Lampo said a while ago. You needed proper training and skills to do the trick your brother always pulls, you understand me?" the blond scolded lightly.

"Yes, Giotto-san," Lambo said with a shattered pride.

"Good," the Decimo looked at Lampo expectedly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. The mission was a success. Lance never stood a chance," he moved forward to give the document in his right hand to Giotto.

Lance was a freelancer hitman in Italy; also know in public as a big criminal for massacring many innocent families for fun when his mission was finished. A big headed man and an air head. Giotto assigned the two of them to finish the man once and for all for his crimes.

"Good. Any complications? Apart from Lambo's little mistake?" he said in his boss mode while flipping the documents Lampo handed him.

"Of course none, what do you think of me, Giotto?" Lampo looked mockingly scandalized of what Giotto said to him.

Giotto actually chuckled, "You've grown mature, Lampo. I'm just checking."

Lampo scoffed and crossed his hands on his chest, "Damn right I have!"

"Giotto, take that back. Nothing had change in him." Reborn said, as he made his way to the two Bovino. Lampo was going to protest, but shut his lips when the hitman was approaching the two of the. When he was finally a foot distance to Lambo, he smacked the green eyed teenager center in the head. Hard.

"OW! What the-! Reborn! What did I even do to you?" Lambo protested, tears on his eyes while he holds the top of his head defensively from the said 'evil' hitman, as Lambo labeled.

"That's for being stupid," Reborn remarked dryly.

"I agree," Lampo sided.

"Whose side are you in?" Lambo said to his brother with a betrayed expression.

"The 'scolding you' side,"

"I agree," Giotto sided.

Lambo sniffed, "Traitors."

Giotto turned away from the documents he was holding and glanced at Lambo with an air of seriousness, "You know, this would be much worse for you if G or Hayato was in here."

As he finished that sentence, the oak doubled doors opened again, now producing two familiar magenta and silver headed males. The two gentleman both wore a black suit with a black tie, a dark red button up shirt for the elder, and a lighter version for the youngest, completing it with leather black shoes. The magenta headed young man hold a document at his right side like Lampo had when he entered the said doors.

Lambo did a double take when he saw Hayato and G with all their might standing there before him before he glanced at Giotto. Giotto only sent him a suave smiled and tap the side of his head with his finger.

"Intuition, Lambo."

Lambo gulped, damn he was screwed!

He needed to escape, and fast!

"Err, Giotto, I-I needed to go to the restroom. A ha ha ha… bye!" with that he made a run and headed to the doors with impossible speed, only to be yank by the smirking, sadistic hitman.

With a stupid cow in his tow, Reborn faced the two men and yank Lambo in view. The two raised their eyebrow at the same time, curious.

"G, Hayato, do you know that this stupid cow used his flames in his previews mission?"

**-OoOoO-**

Lambo was lying on his bed, after the gruesome pitiless beating up done by the two Gokudera, physically and verbally.

Lambo snorted to himself, "Dumb luck," he frowned, for no reason.

Lambo can't help but miss his, onii-san, Tsuna. Tsuna would always defend him when those two Storms come at him stormed, no matter what he did, bad or good. The brunettes never judge him, and the scolding was a little lighter.

The supposed lightning guardian sighed and turned his head to look at the thing on his hand. It was Tsuna's last gift to him, a key chain that was attached to his phone. It was a small white little rabbit stuff toy, the size of his thump. It was charming.

The letter, he frown again, Tsuna's last letter to him was in his nightstand drawer. He sighed again and roused to sit on the edge of his bed. He wanted to see the letter; he always reads it when he went to bed doing it to comfort himself, but that all change last 2 years ago.

He opened the drawer, inside ere many files of paper and useless stuff. The green eyed teenager ruffled through papers, weapons and grenades that the Bovino family gave him until he finally saw what he was looking for. On the very bottom of the drawer, lying innocently was a very abused light green paper folded in three.

He opened the paper, inside was Tsuna's not-so-great hand writing, but it was fine.

_Lambo,_ the letter said.

_Hello there, little guy. I really had no purpose to write this letter but something tells me I needed to do it. So here it is._

_ I hope you liked the gift I got you, it's not really much but I can still hope right? Anyway, it's just a rabbit, and I got this feeling that you'll like it. Call it anything but intuition; I'll never really know why I picked that for you._

_ I hope you'll find it useful, or something, if you don't liked it you can give it to your crush; I-pin and I think that's really a wonderful idea instead of throwing it away. _(Lambo always let outs a chuckle in this part.)

_ Anyway, back to my original purpose here. Umm… how can I say this? You might want to stop or attempt to lessen that habit of yours on asking (annoying the shit out of everyone) for sweets. I can't stop my guardians or Giotto-nii's guardians forever (Reborn would always have his ways to cause you pain and I'm not particularly good at stopping him). On one way or another they might seriously hurt you and I don't want that to happen. You can always ask kaa-san to give you, or you can just ask Lampo-san to buy you some._

_ I'm just giving you some tips to avoid a near death situation, like the ones Reborn would always give me. Hehe. May this little rabbit be your lucky charm. _

_Take care always,_

_Tsuna-nii :)_

_PS. Stop annoying Gokudera-kun if you know what's good for you.*glares*_

If the letter last five years ago would always make him cry, it was the opposite now. Lambo smiled, Tsuna's letter nowadays would always cheer him up.

**OoOoO**

Hayato tsked, "That ahoshi, can't he ever do something right for a change?" he nearly growl.

"Yes," the occupants in the room turn their attention to Reborn, who's petting his green lizard.

"What is it, then?" Giotto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He stopped asking for sweets."

Everyone stared at the hitman.

"What?" Reborn said

"Point taken. If he has that kind of annoying hobby of his until today to annoy the shit out of everyone, he would be definitely dead right now," G concluded lazily, Lampo nodded rather tentatively. Giotto chuckled.

"Yeah, and that wouldn't be a very good sight to see,"

"I agree, but sometimes that kid deserves it," Lampo said.

"Yes it is," the silver headed bomber protested with the roll of his eyes, "And I think many would happily agree with me, even those two pineapple heads, and the skylark dude."

"Kufufu~ I agree with that, cat lover." a voice that echoed around the office was heard, seconds later purple mist began to appear a few inches next to Hayato. Lampo nearly jump out of his skin.

"But I don't agree with the second to the last part name though. Kufufu~," Seconds later, Mukuro and Nagi were standing just besides Hayato. The bomber jumped.

"Jesus! Would it kill you to use the fucking door!" Hayato exclaimed, motioning his hands to the doubled doors while going to the right side of his brother.

Mukuro wiggled his long, point finger at Hayato's side, his face showing full amusement, "But that wouldn't be much of my mysteries character, wouldn't it? Besides, it always amuses me to see you and Lampo jumped like a surprised pussy cat. Kufufu~" he said with a playful tone.

"You asshole!" Lampo sneered, almost jumping to Mukuro to land a punch on that smile to get rid of that amused face, but G planted a hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth it, Lampo and a punch wouldn't even be planted on his face. He's just an illusion, see?"

A vein pop out of the bomber's forehead, not sensing that the man in front of him is just an illusion, apart from Nagi "Someday, I'll have the chance to blow that pineapple head of yours, and I'll enjoy every minute doing so," Hayato told the pineapple head with his tone of voice trembling due to his beyond irritation. Mukuro's eyebrow seems to twitch with the nickname.

"Good luck on that, pussy cat," Mukuro smirked, already predicted the bomber's next move.

"You asked for it, you pineapple head!" Mukuro dodged as a dynamite was thrown at his direction.

"Hayato, stop. Mukuro, do you always have the pleasure to ruin my office every time you two meet?" Giotto said, calm and cool as he watched the same thing. While Nagi extinguished Hayato's dynamite as she summoned purple mist towards it.

Hayato jerked his head to a small bow and mumbled, "I apologize, Decimo,"

"Of course, Decimo," Mukuro chuckled, Giotto just sighed. It's no use saying that to Mukuro, he was just too stubborn.

"It's fine, Hayato, but please just ignore Mukuro if you two are here inside my office. You two just act too childish in your age. G, how was it?" Giotto set all his attention to his right-hand man, ignoring all the background noise.

"Oh, it was just fine, piece of cake actually. Roberto was never considered a threat to us."

"And…?"

"Oh right, the Drasto Famiglia was fine, you can look at my report of what I observed about them. I'll let you decide." G handed him his documents.

"Thanks, G."

G snorted, "Don't thank me, Giotto. I'm just doing my job. The one who should be thanking would be us,"

* * *

><p>*- remember when Tsuna fought Mukuro for the first time when reborn shot him with the Rebuke Bullet, Tsuna attains the Hyper Dying-Will mode, which shifts his erratic despair into a calm, collected state, and end him in bed for almost a week. (Please correct me if I'm wrong)<p>

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update, guys. My laptop's charger broke at the beginning of April, it's a miracle that I have uploaded chapter 3 that time. I didn't mention it at my last installment 'cause I thought I can solve the problem then, but I'm being short at my summer budget right now so I can't buy the charger yet. And my dad is acting like Mr. Krabs, if you know what I mean.

This chapter had taken me a whole month to write due to me having no available computer to use, and I was written this chapter every morning at 1am but after a few minutes, I get sleepy. It's really hard to tolerate sleep. Sometimes, my aunt lets me borrow her laptop's charger, but I can only use it at that time because at daytime it's been used nonstop by her. (She's a facebook addict if I may add)

I never use a notebook to write this stuff, because the moment I do that, my hand seems to have a mind of its own and start drawing on the page, ending my efforts on forcing myself to write this. It never ends well; you can only see an anime character in that page or weapons. (I really like sketching a lot)

Your opinion? Any suggestions?

**Alex**


	5. Flames

**Disclaimer:** I am not Akira Amano. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I am making no profit on this and it is an entirely for-fun endeavor.

**Warning:**I changed the ratings, as I find it hard to believe, I finally agree to turn this to rated M. Something happened and it's better this way.

This story is slash. Rated M for swearing and possibly gore display and many many more reasons.

Please, if you don't like my change of plans about the ratings, you could always click the back button.

**A/N: **Many of you asked when will the carbon copy Tsunayoshi will make an appearance. Please be patient, guys, I'm heading to that part. Like you all, I'm very excited to write that part but first I needed to introduce the Vongola. I am, too, impatient to get over with it, but I can't really avoid that. I don't like skipping a part that many of you will question someday.

People, many possibilities can happen here, and I'm still torn apart with what plot I will decide to write down in the mean time. I have two plots that I wrote down in my laptop and it's really hard to abandon one of them. I'll try to find a way to merge the both of them and wish I have the brains and patience to do so.

**Review answers:**

**Cielovongola**: Ohhh I really want to answer your question, but I can't. If I answered it here, it would be disastrous and it would ruin the plot. If you really insist, you can PM me and I'll answer all your questions with complete honestly. And thank you for reviewing my story; I really did enjoy your words. But remember this: I won't disappoint you.

**sliverblueroses**: Believe me when I say this, your offer had been very tempting for me, but I need to regretfully turn down the offer. I'd picked a Beta half a month ago and we finally settled the deal. But thanks for the proposal, I really do appreciate it. Thank you too for the criticism, I promise to better myself next time. *smiles*

**To all of those who review this story:**

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I really do love reading all of them, especially the reviews of **Butterfree**. I really do appreciate your words! Thank you **Orangeskye2772**, I promise to better myself on future chapters. *smiles*

Beta-pass: **acieltrancyphantomhive** (she's my friend)

* * *

><p>What Only the Eye Sees<p>

Giotto blinked, "What does that supposed to mean?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Giotto, you're our boss; our leader. Since you were proclaimed the new boss of Vongola, this place seems to go back to what it's supposed to be, a vigilant group. Per se as the Vongola Famiglia really was establish about. You of all people changed this place. I mean really, a single person who was just a few moments ago, proclaimed as the new boss quickly establish a new rule in this bloodshed family. No parties or celebration at your first day, you just went straight to your work. It was really amusing to watch all of the people in this family became a little wary around you." G said rather proudly, his lips seemingly fighting the stupid urge to smile at the blond.

Giotto paused for a couple of seconds to absorb what his right-hand man just said. G was never the one to praise people and that practically never happened. Saying that if he praises the blond man too much, Giotto would just end up having a big head. Giotto would always snort at that. It only occurred when the redhead was really pleased with something, and as it appears now, the man was really pleased with him.

From the corner of the blond's sight, it seems like Reborn had a small genuine smile at his usual amused  
>face. Nagi was smiling, Mukuro seems to be amused, Hayato's face said clearly stated that he approves and Lampo was just bored, but nonetheless had a small smile on his face.<p>

"G, I… Really, I didn't do anything like that," Giotto was acting modest, G chuckled.

"Don't brush it off like it was nothing. I can see you at meetings; you can be a scary person, if you really want to. And that temper of yours, most of the people there look like they want to be anywhere else than that room with you in. And those glares," G laughed.

That brought a small, sheepish smile on Giotto's face, "I only do that so they couldn't mess with me and this family, but I've been wary to do it at first, since it might begin an unwanted war between a family."

"That can never happen as long as I'm around," Reborn said.

"Really now, Reborn?" Giotto mused.

At a swift move, Leon transformed into a gun and was now pointed at the blond's forehead, "Are you questioning my position? Or are you really that unfaithful with my job?"

"I didn't say anything like that, and point that thing somewhere else. It might hurt someone, specificallyme," Giotto jerked his head at his right side, avoiding a bullet that was fired at him.

"Well, its real purpose starting this second is to hit any part of your body,"

"Nice move with the hitman, Giotto." G remarked sarcastically, Giotto just had to ruin his proud moment, "Well, we're leaving. Do me a favor that you can walk properly tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do, G."

With that, the two Gokuderas turned around and headed through the door. G waved back a goodbye.

As the door closed, Reborn stood up from the comfort of the couch and stretched. His gun morphed back to Leon and hopped up his fedora. Finally, the hitman headed to the door. "I'm going to get myself a satisfying espresso." then closed the door behind him.

Giotto sighed. Great, thanks to his musing he got a hitman hot on his tail. "Mukuro, show yourself,"

A chuckle echoed inside the room again and an illusion of Mukuro in front of Giotto dissolved into indigo mist. Mukuro stood next to the closed doubled doors, just beside the flower vase that held dozens of red roses with his trident on his right hand. The supposed half mist guardian picked one of the red roses and brought the flower near his nose while he paced towards the blond.

As he got nearer the desk, the rose seemed to shift color. The once bloody, red rose was slowly being invaded by the color indigo. Once he was alongside with his twin, the rose was completely indigo.

"Oya, oya, the color indigo really do fits being a color of a rose, do you agree, dear Nagi?" he chuckled and smelled the rose one more time before he gave it to his lovely twin.

Nagi smiled, "Hai, Mukuro-nii, arigato," the purple headed male patted his twin's head. She was just adorable.

"Err… I'm going to explore the garden, Giotto," Lampo said and Giotto nodded, already feeling his lightning guardian's discomfort.

As the doors closed, Giotto settled his attention to the twins. "How was your mission in Japan?"

Mukuro's amusement and Nagi's smile vanished.

Mukuro chuckled humorlessly as he inspected his fingernails, "We were awfully late, I must say, Decimo."

"It looks like that we were late more than one year," Nagi's small voice was heard.

"Explain." the blond instructed.

"The lab was abandoned more than a year, as we observed. We only saw many skeletons of lab rats littered in every corner of the lab, and all the chemicals that were used were disposed by burning." Mukuro reported, "But no human body or skeleton was found in the area. No blood or human parts. It seems that the person who used the lab had just gone experimenting on some chemical or such."

"But…?"

Mukuro chuckled, "Ah, Decimo, how do you always sense that we're leaving something behind?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Just call it intuition or something; I will never understand it myself." Nagi smiled again.

"Whatever you say, Decimo." the mist user chuckled again, "Anyway, back to the matter, we detected the use of Flames in the area, and the Flames felt rather odd," Mukuro mused and offered no more information, curious to see how the blond's fast mind would catch on.

"Dying-will Flames? And it felt rather odd…" Giotto hedged, when Mukuro said nothing, the blond gave him a sharp look, which prodded the mist user into talking. Mukuro smirked.

"Well, if you're close to a Mist user, like ourselves, when we're using our flames, you would feel being restless in the slightest." with that said, he brought his right hand up and curl it in fist. At his ring finger, a hell ring was present. Mukuro light the ring with mist flames, doing like it was second to nature, like simply breathing everyday. Indigo colored flames erupted from his ring, making his shoulder-length, indigo hair flew a little, like it had been blown by wind.

"By now, I predict you can feel the restlessness, I assume?" his mismatched eyes were filled with amusement as he looked at the blond. Giotto nodded. Mukuro extinguished the flame and crossed his arms, looking serious now.

"Let me continue. So, if close to a Cloud user upon using his/her flames, you would feel rather aloof in the slightest. If Storm user is using his/her flames, you would feel the slightest rage. Rain, you would feel the slightest wetness on your face. If Lightning, you would feel the slightest twitch of electricity in some parts of your body. Sun, like the effects of the Rain, you would feel the slightest hotness on your face. And if a Sky flame user, like yourself, we would feel the slightest power that you produce when you use your Flames. You could also feel this if the person recently used his/her Flames in the area. Of course, only powerful Flame users can feel that when close to another Flame user too. Weak Flame users that could only produce an average amount of Flames can't feel this. You already know all this yourself,"

Giotto nodded his head to acknowledge that he did, in fact, already know this.

Mukuro continued, "So, I'm telling you all this to explain the odd feeling we felt in the lab. The strange feeling of cold around it, we checked the temperature in the room and it was normal. The slightest cold we felt was unexplainable. We run more test in the lab and finally we discovered what caused the coldness," Mukuro let this part to Giotto to think upon, knowing that the blond has an idea already to where this is going.

Giotto's brain worked quickly through all the things Mukuro has given. His eyes widen when he determined the mist user's point, "Snow Flames?" he whispered, shocked.

"It seems." Mukuro said seriously.

"I never encountered a person who used that kind of Flames, it's very rare. Most Flame users don't even know the existence of such flame," Giotto said, more to himself than the twins.

"Us neither, Decimo,"

The blond sighed. This is a new discovery, but above that, what are the motives behind the use of snow flames in the area when recently it was reported to be abandoned for more than a year.  
>"If what you say is true, are all the lab rats been reduce to only skeletons, no more flesh or sign that it was recently used on experiment chemicals?" Giotto asked.<p>

"Only bones were left, we did an investigation about that matter. The result was that it had been dead for more than two years." Mukuro reported.

"Curious…" Giotto murmured as he place his right hand on his chin. The lab rats could have been a strong evidence on how recently the lab was use. But the reports say that those creatures had been killed more than two years ago. The evidence scattered around the area are becoming useless, more to that, those things just confuse the investigation more than it has. None of those pointed anything about the incident. "Anything more interesting?" the Decimo asked, after a minutely pause.

"After that, nothing much. I repeat, we were late more than a year," Mukuro smiled, as well as Nagi.

"You two really do sometimes creep me a little, especially your brother," Giotto said in all seriousness.

Mukuro chuckled, "That's our charm, Decimo,"

"Curious indeed," the blond grimaced "Mission aside, how was your stay in Japan?"

"It was fine, we really do miss their chocolates," Mukuro said while looking at his trident.

"Do you want some, Giotto-san? We brought a lot of them with us," Nagi offered.

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you, Nagi," Giotto really can't turn the offer down, he can't help it. His favorite desert was chocolates when he was still a student in Japan, he missed the chocolates too. Especially Meiji.

Nagi nodded, "I'll bring you some of them at the end of the day," she said happily.

"Nagi, stop giving our chocolates to everyone you spotted here at the Mansion," Mukuro said, horrified at his decreasing number of chocolates.

"Mukuro-nii, don't be greedy, besides, it was Daemon-nii who owned that money we used to bought those chocolates," Nagi reminded while giving her twin a look.

Giotto chuckled, "Your sister's right, Mukuro. Sometimes you'll need to share things,"

"Easy for you to say,"

Giotto fully knows that Mukuro was obsess when it comes to chocolate, and giving them to someone, except his twin was sure hard for him.

The blond sighed, "Ok, before I dismiss you, do you have your written report?"

"Of course. Nagi, dear?" Nagi paced forward to Giotto's desk, and gave the blond a long, brown envelop.

"Giotto-san, that envelope contains pictures of the lab, if you like to see them," Nagi said.

Giotto smiled at her, "Thank you, Nagi,"

"Decimo, I don't want to repeat G's words earlier, so shut your mouth," Mukuro said.

The blond chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, I just want to thank you for your hard work."

**-OoOoO-**

The sunset was always beautiful in Giotto's office. The sun ray petrify the windows at the back of Giotto's desk. It was charming, so to speak. The sunray brought light to the dark room, making shadows of everything it illuminate. The sunray, too, reach to Giotto's desk, helping the blond to read the reports of his people he had given missions.

Reborn again was seated on the previous couch he had been occupying when he left to get an espresso, while his crossed feet were settled, once again, on the glass table. Seemingly looking like he owned the place.

"Snow Flames, huh? That's new to hear here." Reborn said and drank his espresso.

"It seems. From what I learned, Snow flames can be at par with Sky flames," Giotto said, as he signed the last of the documents.

"No, that can be debatable,"

"How so?"

"If a Sky flame user, such as yourself, can produce all the flames that's below you, a Snow flame user cannot. A Snow user can only produce a specific flame, nothing more, nothing less."

"Suppose you're right," Giotto stood up from his chair. The blond stretch a little and faced the big window behind his desk. The window in question is, of course, bullet proof.

Behind the window shows the Vongola's huge garden. It was a charming sight, flowers were literally everywhere, while trees were in every corner. The thing that made the garden this beautiful was the sunset. It was perfect. Giotto spotted a certain green head wondering in the gardens. Lampo really went to the garden. And he too spotted a light blond and raven head on two separate trees, of course, while the light blond was at the right, the raven head was at the left side of the garden. Lampo needed to be more careful when he's at the garden with the two Hibari hanging out the tree. Literally.

"What are you planning on doing tonight, Giotto?" Reborn asked, while petting his green lizard again.

"I really don't know. Do you happen to see Asari around the mansion, Reborn?"

"Hmm… I think I saw him in the living room."

"Thanks, Reborn." Giotto smiled and headed to the door.

"And, Giotto," Giotto avoided a bullet that was fired at him by the hitman, "Beware." Reborn smirked.

"Damn hitman," the Decimo muttered as he closed the door.

"I heard that."

**-OoOoO-**

When Giotto arrived at the living room, it was empty until a maid came across to clean the mess left by his rain guardian. The maid has long red hair and wore a dark blue maid outfit with white trims at the ends.

The maid was startled when Giotto suddenly pokes her in the back, and got flushed when she was face to face with the blond.

"Err... Sorry for startling you," Giotto smiled in apology.

"Oh, no you don't need to apologize, Decimo," the maid bowed to him, hiding her flushed face in view. "What can I do to assist you, sir?"

"Do you know where I can find Asari?" he asked.

"Master Asari? Oh, I see him and Master Takeshi heading towards the training room, sir," the maid said, straightening her body, though she was a bit flustered.

Giotto smiled and thanked her then took his leave.

The maid was still standing there in the living room, seemingly dumbfounded. After she got to her senses, she started to do her task.

When she got back to the maid quarters, she was still flushed with the experience.

"Oi, Madeline, what has got into you?" a chubby maid asked her while waving a hand in front of her face.

The maid, Madeline, blinked and looked at her chubby friend, Maria, who has shoulder length black hair and round eyes, "Err.. It's nothing," she said, and hid her face from view.

"Oh really? You encountered another of our masters again, did you?" Maria teased and giggled.

"Something like that," the blush on Madeline's face redden more.

"Oh you're so lucky today!" said another maid from afar. "Who is it? And what happened?" the other maid asked, and seemed very ecstatic on the news.

"It was Decimo," came a muffled answer and it seems Madeline's friend, a total of four, Maria and the two maids from afar included, ran at her.

"Ohhhh! You are sooo lucky! He barely goes out of his office!"

"What did he said?"

"What did he do?"

"Hey! You guys, quiet." Maria hissed, and looked around the quarters, "Someone might hear us," their three other friends began to lessen their noises, and soon the group silence.

"Now, Madeline, inform us what happened there," Maria said, her cheeks flushed.

Madeline raised her head and saw her co-worker friends began to circle her. She sighed, if she didn't tell them anything, they'll pester her all day long for her to spill.

The blush was still there as she begin, "W-well, I was just going to the living room to clean the mess left by Master Asari when something poked me behind the back," the maid started fidgeting her maid outfit, "Then, I was so startled that I swiftly turned around to face who it was. Then… then all I know is that I was face to face with Decimo. We're just a few centimeters apart." then, Madeline hid her face again as her friends began to shriek silently.

"Damn it, Madeline, this seems to be your lucky day," Maria said.

"Hey, you five there, will you stop looking like idiots." The five girls stiffed, hearing their Head maid.

"Sorry, Madam Isabella," the five maids chorused as they bowed.

**-OoOoO-**

When Giotto entered the training room, he saw Asari in the right end corner, mock attacking his brother; Takeshi, with his sword. He saw there Knuckle and Ryohei too, the former teaching the latter his latest attack.

Takeshi and Ryohei as Giotto observed, was doing well nowadays.

After Tsunayoshi's death, Tsuna's guardians look lost, all of them, even the Chiavarone boss and the Shimon family. Even him, his mother… oh god, she had never been the same after the event, until now. Iemitsu had left the Vongola after that, saying his first priority starting Tsuna's funeral was to take care of his wife. Giotto had done his best to ignore the man.

Tsuna's guardians had been worst. Hayato, specifically. The bomber still blame himself with the whole accident, G was utterly frustrated.

_"The brat still blames himself, I even called Bianchi! Nothing is working, even when I brought him to our father!"_G's words still echoes in his head. The red head was about to pull his hair out of frustration back then. Hayato may seem to act like it was nothing outward, but internally the young bomber's still shattered, and someone needs to meld him back to solid. The bomber even attempted suicide one day, fortunately, Bianchi pulled him back. Hayato was planning to jump on their terries, three stories above the ground. G almost had a heart attack.

"Hello," Giotto said, successfully getting the attention of the people inside the training room.

Asari and Takeshi stopped their mock fight while Knuckle and Ryohei halted their training and look at Giotto.

"Oh, hey there Giotto," Asari said, lowering his sword, "finished your paperwork?"

"Of course. Reborn would kill me if I tried to ran away from them" Giotto grimaced, Asari chuckled.

"As always," Takeshi said with a laugh.

"Good evening, Giotto," Knuckle called out, waving at the blond. "How was paperwork?"

Giotto's eyebrow twitched "Guys, instead of asking me what happened to my paperwork every single time we meet, will you start with first asking me how my day passed?"

Asari laughed a little and paced towards the blond, Takeshi at his tail, "Well, your paperwork always seems to bother the life out of you, it's impressive that until now, you didn't start burning those things,"

Giotto shrugged, "It's not that bad, but at some days, they tend to double in number, like today. Usually, when those things are at an average number, I always finish them at 1 or 2 in the afternoon," he said, "But today, I finished them before sunset."

"Must be a lot today, huh?" The Rain guardian said. Giotto sighed and nodded his head.

"Very,"

"Poor, poor you, my friend," Knuckle said as he patted the blond's shoulder. By now, the four people in the training room were at the blond.

"Well, when those papers doubled, it rarely happens. It only happens when I'm assigning many people in a mission at the same time,"

A small conversation was started by the blond, asking them how it's going with their training, while all the occupants answered him with complete info. Knuckle had commented that it was like reporting to the blond after their missions, which they gave a good laugh. After the little chat, Asari hesitantly asked, "So, Giotto…"

The blond waited, "Yes?"

"It's October the 1st tomorrow. When are you planning to visit Japan?" Asari drawled.

Giotto's eyes widen in realization, it was October tomorrow? He didn't bother to look at the date today, even in the reports. Tsunayoshi's birthday was approaching very soon and he had to plan the month for his incoming absence. That's if Reborn would approve of his absence.

"Oh… I… I haven't noticed the date. I'll ask it to Reborn later." Giotto was deep in thoughts, with his hand on his chin.

Ryohei and Takeshi shared a look, "Giotto-san, can we come along when you plan to come to Japan?" Takeshi asked. Giotto considered it.

The blond nodded slowly, "Yes, anyone has the privilege to visit Japan anytime they want." he said as he massage his chin, deep in thoughts.

"That would be extreme! I miss Kyoko so much already! I can't wait!" Ryohei said loudly, trembling with excitement.

"Not to mention, Hana too." Knuckled teased, Ryohei seems to blush.

"Of course I miss her," the boxer huffed and cross his arms on his chest.

Takeshi laughed at the two's antics while Asari and Giotto smiled. Ryohei's blush seemed to redden more. Knuckle was laughing merrily.

**-OoOoO-**

Reborn was deep in thoughts while he pet Leon. He was still in Giotto's office, the sunset illuminating the huge room.

Tsuna's birthday was coming soon, and the hitman predicted that Giotto will order a request to visit Japan anytime soon. Nana and Iemitsu are sure to be preparing for the upcoming occasion.

That means no people will be left here in Italy to control the Vongola for awhile.

And that would be a big problem.

Reborn clicked something inside his suit and said, "Gianini,"

**-OoOoO-**

"Ah! Reborn-san!" Gianini said, standing from his chair to approach the hitman.

Reborn scrutinized the place; monitors here and there, wires littered everywhere and weapons all were like frames plastered on the walls. Scrap steel, screws, small cuts of wire, tools, foods and drinks were all littered on the steal floor, the most noticeable litter were the many plastic wrap of candy scattered practically everywhere.

Gianini's lab was located somewhere underground the Vongola mansion, it's well hidden and lots of security measures were required to visit the place.

"I believed that I told Spanner, specifically to do some cleaning here, have I not? And speaking of the blond man, where is he?" he asked, while pointedly looking at the chubby man. A loud explosion was heard but the two male didn't even flinched, seemingly used with that kind of noise in the room.

Gianini looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head, "We were planning to do that, but due to the latest machinery we're building, we kinda grew distracted. Spanner is testing something in the Test room, and judging from the explosion we just heard earlier, it's not a good time to visit him, Reborn-san."

Reborn nodded his head, accepting the passable explanation. Gianini sighed in relief.

"Any updates about the underground headquarters at Japan?" the hitman asked.

"Oh, it's about to be accomplished very soon." Gianini said excitingly. "About a month or two, Reborn-san, we can move there if Decimo said a Go,"

"Good, I can't stand Sicily anymore, there's nothing exciting anymore with this place," Reborn drawled lazily as he pace towards a nearby chair and invited himself to sit. He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable, his black orbs set themselves to the chubby man with his eyes seems to scan every part of Gianini's body.

"Umm, Reborn-san, what do you want us to do?" the chubby mechanic began, already known the hitman's intention to come in their quarters.

**-OoOoO-**

Since Iemitsu left the Vongola permanently, outside and inside, the position for an outside advisor was currently available. And with him gone, there would be no one to command the CEDEF. Debates has been made concerning about the matter. Most people who work for the CEDEF, no doubt some of them had been salivating to get the high position.

Even some people killed their co-worker to get the job easily without an opponent to oppose anymore.

It was disturbing to ponder on the matter. Giotto was never really the one who uses violence, but if it's necessary, those things can't be avoided.

The Outside Advisor was really the Decimo's problem.

If the Vongola ever encounter a problem concerning about some brewing war, that the oppose family is planning against the Vongola, the outside advisor can be a huge help. He can send spies without the Vongola knowing and that would be a big advantage to the Vongola when/if the war begins, considering that the outside advisor can give them pointers about the weaknesses of the enemies, secretly morphing the original training system of the soldiers of Vongola to come at his satisfaction.

The spies too are really the package seal. They come in large numbers. Sometimes, the outside advisor planted many of its people to a family that had been secretly planning something under their sleeves. But in total, the former outside advisor, Iemitsu, has done a fantastic job.

He planted more than fifteen people in every single one Mafia Family known. Big or small, it doesn't matter. Those fifteen people in every single one Mafia Family comes in different variety. Some of them speak more than three languages, ladies and gentleman, had different origins, had special unknown abilities, and that list can continue to go on and on and no one is the wiser to know that those people are comrades. But on top of everything, they are full heartedly loyal to the Vongola.

But with Iemitsu Sawada's resignation, the job for an outside advisor was added to the burden Giotto carries from his shoulder. But thankfully, he handled the situation well for more than a year.

After a year of stressful job, Reborn finally won the debate. And no one was stupid enough to oppose him. Fortunately, even if all the people who applied for the job wants to eliminate the hitman from the time he received the job.

So, that was one problem solved. But that was only one. The position for the CEDEF leader was still vacant.

Giotto had diligently observed all the people in the Vongola, secretly testing them if they can fit in the vacant position.

After a thoughtfully concluded confidential conclusion, Giotto ordered Alaude to come at his office. After instructing his conclusion about the vacant position, Alaude was reduced in thoughts at the proposal and Giotto told him to ponder about the matter in the mean time. After a couple of days, Alaude finally made his mind and took the position.

The CEDEF was doing well; it exceeded Giotto's expectation, which the blond was proud about.

Alaude took over the CEDEF and rule with an iron fist by his side, even better than Iemitsu. When it comes to the former boss, many of the people in the CEDEF slack around, with their forgiving boss around there was nothing to worry about. But when Alaude took over, those he saw slack around and lack of concentration on their job were immediately suspended for more than a week, and those who didn't heed his warning for the second time were fired and replaced with people in his standards.

Alaude really had his father's traits when it comes to discipline people, as well as Kyoya. His cloud guardian's father works at France as the Chief of Police and handled more than a million people. Giotto was impressed when he met Alaude in Namimori, it seems like his cloud guardian's father wants to protect them, and because of his position in France, many people wanted to assassinate him, and it can be worse if the assassins found out he has a family.

The two Hibaris quickly ruled at school, disciplining students at their taste. Even the teachers step aside at their doings, not wanting to be at the wrong side of the two.

Giotto shook his head and released a small chuckle at some memories, and walked his way to Alaude, who was resting on a thick branch of a tree.

As he got closer, he can see a clearer view of the cloud guardian's face; his eyes were closed, looks like he's taking a nap. His platinum blond hair, smooth and shines when some of the sunset's rays touch the surface of them. His aristocrat features were astounding, when compare with Giotto's own, they can be at par with each other. Alaude had his hands crossed on his crest and his foot straight at the long branch.

"What do you want, Giotto?" Alaude's sharp voice was heard while his eyes remained closed.

"Never did I stop myself from wondering how you can always guess correct who's approaching you with your eyes closed." Giotto mused with a chuckle.

"Get on with it of what you're going to say, I'm not in the mood today to talk to anyone," the platinum blond grunted, appearing to be in a bad mood.

Giotto raised an aristocratic, blond, eyebrow. But proceeded "I merely request for your presence and ears,"

* * *

><p>About the delay of the update, well… I have a heart problem. Not literally a heart decease, but it's really hard to write this when I have an ache that wanna explode in my chest.<p>

To you all, please love the right person and be vigilant. Don't love the person with all your heart, because if that person did something you didn't expect, the pain you'll feel can be beyond suffocating. Trust me, I felt it first handed.

**READ ME:**

I have an announcement written on my profile, at the bottom part, mind you. Please visit it, it's really important.


	6. Airport

**A/N:** I think you'll all hate me at the ending. No, it's not abandon. (Gods, why would I ever consider that?) **Yes** again, I change my pen name, the previous one was utterly ridiculous.

**Disclamer:** Yes, I'm Akira Amano, I OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go and talk with my psychologist, who's trying to convince me that I'm not a famous mangaka and actually just a normal girl… Like I'm going to believe that idiot.

**This chapter isn't beta-ed.** My beta is a bit distracted with studies right now.

* * *

><p>"What is it then?" Alaude asked.<p>

"I hope you're aware that it's October the 1st tomorrow?" the way that Giotto said it, it's more on a statement than a question.

"Obviously," the cloud guardian drawled.

"Well then, are you planning on visiting Japan for more that two weeks or you'd rather stay here and assist the CEDEF?" the Decimo got straight to the point, knowing his cloud guardian wasn't in the mood to mingle around.

Alaude paused, silently considering it, "I'll check if the CEDEF can handle it for while I'm gone." the platinum blond replied, "Surely, they'll succeed in the posts I'll assign them," Alaude was always confident when he's talking about the CEDEF, and if that confidence was not taken seriously, well… you know the ending.

"I'll expect you'll be with us in the jet, October 5, 7am."

"Don't be too expectant that I'll make it. Currently, the CEDEF needs my attention more with the new commands you have initiated to be accomplish rather abruptly. And I don't like to move plans, it's not in my character to do that."

Giotto hummed and promptly turn around and started pacing towards the mansion, but paused and looked pass his shoulder to the platinum blonde, "Tell this little encounter to your brother, will you? I needed to end some unfinished business. And-oh, don't be like that, Tsunayoshi will surely be sad of finding out that you haven't come on his birthday." the Decimo completely brush off his cloud guardian.

Alaude really hated it when Giotto use his brother against him, then proceeded to glared daggers at the departing back of the blonde. "I really despise you for using your brother against me as a weakness," Alaude spat.

Giotto didn't halt from his departure, "He's always been our weakness back then." he whispered, but Alaude heard it loud and clear and stayed silent. Unknown to the Cloud guardian, a small smile ghost upon his boss' aristocratic features.

**-OoOoO-**

"Build a hologram that is close to a human structure? How can we do that in just five days time, Reborn-san?" If Gianini's hair wasn't slightly balding, he would be pulling it from its scalp due from frustrations. Reborn just love to made them do impossible machineries!

"Does an early retirement interest you more?" the hitman simply replied with a raised eyebrow.

"O-of coarse not. I-!"

"Then, call Spanner here and let's discuss the matter," the mechanic's frustrated-filled eyes looked at the hitman warily for a second then started to pace backwards and quickly disappeared to the Test room and reappeared with a blonde in tow.

"Greetings, Reborn" Spanner mock salute to the hitman.

"Greetings," Reborn returned the gesture.

"What's this all about?"

**-OoOoO-**

_October 5, 8:46 am, Vongola 009 private jet_

"Shame Alaude didn't make it," Knuckle said airily.

"Well, he was quite fully loaded this week. I'm just amazed he was dealing his work with practiced grace," Asari commented.

"His father is the Chief of Police in France, why so surprise?" G blunted, emphasizing the 'is' in his statement.

"Don't remind me," Lampo shuddered.

"Kinda ironic, isn't it? His father is the top person in the police, while Alaude here works as the top person in the CEDEF, known as the second of Vongola," Asari blunted.

"The title 'Mafia' won't stay later as more years pass. I can see it," G announced.

"There you go again, G, seeing things again. That is really a weird trait of yours." Lampo butted.

"Shut up brat,"

Their little conversation was interrupted when the door at the back dividing them from their little brothers and sister slide to the right and produced a 5-year-old boy with afro black hair wearing a cow suit, run like a wild kid he was while carrying a pink bomb. Behind the little afro was Hayato and Takeshi, who seemed to been chasing the little cow.

"Stupid cow! Keep that bomb away! We're on a plane!" Hayato's furious and somewhat panicked voice called for the cow's attention.

Lambo just stick his tongue at the silver headed young man, "Never! Lambo-san will never lose to Ipin! H-hey-!"

G picked up the cow by it's suit at the back, "Can't believe he was like this back then," Lambo kept struggling to get away, his little arms and legs frantically trying to hit G, while Giotto snatched the bomb in the cows arms.

"Hayato; Asari, get some table cloth," the Decimo ordered and the two nodded, getting the nearest clothe they see.

"G, hold him to his two feet," the Storm guardian simply complied, and Lambo protested as he was being handled upside down.

"Got the cloth? Now, you two hold it below his head." Hayato and Asari did so.

"G, start shaking him," Giotto said.

G smirked "Pleasure," and started shaking the poor lad frantically.

From his seat, Lampo sighed "Glad those days were over," the green head grimaced.

Until Giotto was sure enough that all of Lambo's weapons were all gone and put on the white clothe, he ordered G to put the little sod down, which G did literally and Lambo landed face-first on the floor. Giotto shot his Storm guardian a sharp look while G just chuckled.

"Serves the cow right," Hayato muttered while Takeshi chuckled.

"Poor little guy," Asari said sympathetically while securing the weapons somewhere out of reach and safe.

As soon as Lambo had successfully seated himself at the floor, trembling while doing so, he hastily search his afro hair for more bombs. Pink head will pay! When he found none, he just started crying loudly.

"Lampo, pick up your cow brother, will you." G said at the green head while he and the others got back to their seats.

Lampo just sighed again and stood, "Come here Lambo,"

Giotto interrupted the two figures who was heading to the door, "Takeshi, how many minutes has passed when Lambo here appeared?" he asked.

The raven head's eyebrows shaped into a frown as he proceeded to mentally count how many minutes passed, "I think it was more than 15 minutes, he was running all over the place searching for Ipin." Takeshi concluded.

"Great, he broke the Bazooka again," Lampo grunted and looked at the bundle in this arms, "Lambo, what happened to the Bazooka before you got here?"

Lambo was sucking his thumb, tears still evident in his green orbs as he looked at his brother and recognized a serious question. And so begin his tale, "Lambo-san was just playing with Ipin at Tsuna-nii's house and maman was cooking for snacks. Then Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kick Lambo-san! And the bazooka hit the wall really hard! Then Ipin kicked Lambo-san in the head! So Lambo-san begin to chase Ipin with the bazooka and it hit the wall many more times because Ipin was cheating and running into the walls!" Lambo said with his tone full of whine.

"Then, Lambo will be with us for more that a day?" Knuckle asked the crowd.

"I believe so, yes," Giotto looked resigned.

"Well fuck," G made himself comfortable into his seat and shot Lambo a dark look, "Don't you dare disturb me, got that?" that cause Lambo to tremble more and for his sobs doubled while Lampo just sighed and tried to calm his brother in his arms.

"G," Giotto warned softly, G wasn't usually this irritated to the young cow. Dare he say sometimes G was the one to calm down the young Bovino.

"Well, one thing was sure, today was Daemon's lucky day to go ahead us to visit Elena. So is Alaude." Asari said with a chuckle.

Knuckle looked around, "Where is Reborn anyway?"

"Probably hiding somewhere," Giotto said

"Lambo-san wants candy!" Lambo shouted, while Lampo groaned.

**-OoOoO-**

"Ne, ne, where are we going, Giotto-nii?" out of all his guardian, only G, Asari and himself can keep up with Lambo in company. Back then, Knuckle's long rope of patients burned out and he almost strangled the little cow without Asari there. Lambo was really a pain in the ass sometimes, and all of them know that simple fact.

Giotto let out a small smile to the cow, "We're on our way to Japan, Lambo." he said.

"Neeee? Then, where were we from?"

"We're from Italy, silly,"

"Oh yeah! Then we're going to see maman? Yey! I want to eat maman's omelet!" Lambo started running in circles then went to the back door, probably to spread the news.

He came back 10 minutes later and seems to be looking for something and looked at the guardians. When Lambo found nothing of what he's looking for, he went to the front of the group and started climbing into one chair, then to the head rest of the chair and carefully stand there. Giotto's theory was that Lambo was looking for his weapons. But the next statement froze him from his seat, as everybody else.

"Where's Tsuna-nii?"

**-OoOoO-**

Giotto was mildly shocked that Lambo had finally noticed that Tsuna wasn't with them. Since every week right now, a 5 year old Lambo had continuously visit them. Giotto remembered that when Lambo turned five, the Bovino family brought the 10 year bazooka to Lambo as a present, until he turned six that the said family confiscated it from Lambo due to reckless usage and that the thing would always broke every month at the hands of the young Bovino.

Of course Lambo would be looking for Tsuna here, since back on his original time, Tsuna would always play with the young bovino. And since every visit here from a 5 year old Lambo, his time limit was only more that 5 minutes or if he broke the 10 year bazooka, the longest time he was here was hardly 10 minutes.

Giotto made sure Gianini done a research about the bazooka, how long the person it got hit will take when it was broken or got wet. It seems that hitting it repeatedly on a wall was the most critical damage the bazooka can take. The person unfortunate enough to get hit by the bazooka will likely stay, like it or not, in the future for more that a day or two. Worst case scenario, the person will spend one month in the future.

And since this will be Lambo's longest stay so far in the future, he would likely notice Tsuna wasn't with them.

If Giotto say that Tsuna was in Japan, Lambo will probably look into places and even beg his mother and Iemitsu where his dead brother is. And if he say they leaved Tsuna in Italy, it would be more suspicious because Lambo surely knows what date it is now and the young Bovino will probably asked why they left Tsuna when his birthday is getting closer.

"Don't worry Lambo, Tsunayoshi just went ahead of us and is with Alaude. They were looking for something but they will be home at evening tomorrow." Asari said, an acceptable excuse since Alaude wasn't with them, but he doubted that his Cloud guardian won't show his face somewhat at the upcoming event.

"Neee? I want to play with Tsuna-nii! It's boring in here!" Lambo whined.

"Lambo, you could play with Ryohei's video game, just ask him nicely so he would lend it to you," Knuckle suggested.

"Eh? Yey! Bwahahaha, I'll challenge turf head to player two! He won't stand a chance to the great Lambo-san!" the little cow ran off to the other room.

"Close call," G said, one eye crack open and looked at his boss with concern "You alright there, Giotto?"

Giotto glanced at his Storm guardian then look forward with tired eyes, "Yeah, just… I needed some rest," he said and stood up, going straight to the Vongola X private quarters somewhere on the plane. Conscious that concern pairs of eyes watched his retreating form.

**-OoOoO-**

15-year-old Lambo sighed and looked at the broken Bazooka. Well damn, he was stuck here in the past for some time, more like a day or two.

"Lambo, where are you? Stop hiding you cheater!" a small, squeaky voice interrupted him. Lambo turned around to see a small girl that quite resembles an egg with a tail on top, "Tail Head" as his 5 year old version used to call Ipin. That brought a smile on his face. Good times.

Well, according to his memory; only Ipin, Reborn, Giotto and his big brother knows that he'd been using the bazooka up to this time in the past. His Tsuna-nii never found out that he had been using it, until the bazooka was given back to him at the age of 13 did Tsuna found out. And according to him too, this was the first time that his 5 year old self used the bazooka inside his Tsuna-nii's house. Usually, his counterpart use the bazooka when Ipin and he are playing by the playground and his big brother or Reborn was in charge on looking over them.

The idea of meeting a 9 year old Tsuna made him froze. From all his misadventures here in the past, Lambo never encountered the brunette. Reason was that his time limit here is just 5 or 10 minutes long and doesn't have the time or courage to look for the brunette.

"Eh? It's you again, green-eye-san. Did you saw my friend Lambo?" Ipin asked. Oh yes, Ipin always calls him that every time she saw him. It's rather amusing, to be called 'green-eye man' in this time. Since their first meeting was when Lambo landed face-first in front of Ipin and the first thing the little girl notice was his green eyes. The 5 year old Ipin actually got flushed by his, as he dub it, 'charming' eyes! Up until his original time, though the Ipin in his time would never admit it.

"The afro little guy?" he asked politely and the little girl gave a nod.

Well, he was going to be staying here for more that a day. He needed some believable excuse to tell of Ipin of where his 5 year old self. With an excuse ready on the tips of his tongue, he parted his lips, only to seal them again when a silk like voice interrupted him.

"Green-eye man, come here." Lambo whirled around to face the door and was greeted with a sight of a tall man. The man wore a silk black night dress, completing it with a sleeping cap on top of his head. His hands were folded on his chest as he stared at Lambo with calculated eyes.

"Reborn." Lambo blunted, Reborn gave a nod.

"Quickly." Reborn said again when Lambo kept staring at him dumbfounded.

Lambo snapped and followed Reborn's retreating form out of the door while Ipin's confused vision followed.

**-OoOoO-**

"Reborn-san, I see you've brought a friend, what's his name?" Nana's sweet voice entered his ears as Lambo looked at her and his eyes widen. He almost forgot Nana.

"Oh him? A friend that you will most certainly meet." Reborn said. The sentence was unfinished, Lambo realized as he saw the realization that course through Nana's eyes as she look at Reborn's black orbs. There was a private conversation happening there, like a telepathy conversation that was happening just through eye connection that Lambo was not privy to know. Nana nodded to Reborn, then smiled at Lambo.

"What's you name, precious?" she asked, but there was a humor in her voice, more like amusement, like she already know him and was asking him like how a parent ask their child what they're doing even if the child's action was obvious.

Lambo was never this confused in all his life, something about Nana here felt out of character.

The words 'Mafia' was never openly spoken in this house, everyone knows that Nana was oblivious on the fact that all of the occupants of this two-store building was associated with the mafia. Reborn's cover here was that he was hired by Iemitsu to guard Nana and Tsuna-nii while he was away from 'work'. A private bodyguard that was like family. Nana never questioned Iemitsu's doing, as far as Lambo know. The mixture of words Nana and Mafia was just absurd in Lambo's mind. His maman was a very sweet, kind and caring person.

_Well, if you think about it, Tsuna-nii was sweet, kind and caring too, and he was associated with the mafia._ A small voice on the back of his head said. Lambo mentally shook his head and squash the little voice down.

He was being ridiculous.

"Err…" Fuck, he can't say his name. Doing that was like suicide.

"Mitsu," Reborn was fast.

Nana smiled warmly at him, "Well, Mitsu-kun, do you want some omelet? I'll have them done in a few minutes." she offered.

"Oh, err.. That's great. Thank you, err.." Lambo really needed to practice acting, he was failing miserably.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my name is Nana. But you can just call me maman." Nana supplied.

"Err.. T-thank you, maman." Lambo gave off a nervous smile. 'This is really awkward.'

"Now off you go to the living room, I though I heard Ipin searching for Lambo. Could you accompany her for some time?" Nana said, and Lambo nodded. "Arigato gosaimasu, I'll just bring the omelets there." she gave off Lambo her warm smile and promptly started to collect the items she needed.

Lambo turned to Reborn, "Where are you going?" he asked and Reborn shrugged.

"Make myself a delicious espresso. How much?" time. Ah, Reborn was using codes.

"2400 or more," Lambo sighed. Reborn's eyebrow raised, but nodded.

"That can be organize. Nana, is the guess room alright?" Nana faced Reborn and frowned. Lambo thought that she was thinking about why would the guess room be question upon its condition.

"Gomenasai Reborn-san, but I'm currently cleaning it. Though we can use the extra bed in your room if Mitsu-kun has no place to stay." Nana gave Lambo an apologetic smile.

"That would be fine." Reborn thanked her.

"Wha-?" Yeah, Lambo can't follow this conversation anymore.

"You can borrow some of my smaller clothes, just don't put any hole in it." Reborn said and paced to the counter to make his espresso.

"Right.." And yes, Nana is really unpredictable.

With that, Lambo went to the living room to entertain one Ipin. A really confusing morning this was.

**-OoOoO-**

"What do you think?"

G hummed and shrugged. This was going nowhere.

"G, this is the perfect time to open your mouth. Anytime now will be great."

"How about after we unboard this plane? This conversation is really getting old you know. Thing is, after we land to the ground, what will be first on my To-Do-List is sleep at my old house. Now, bugger off." Well, that speech was getting old to the people he was telling too. Yep, this conversation was really getting old.

"Oh, come on." There goes Asari's irritating whine.

"G, it's either you or Knuckle. Choose your pick." And there goes the 'it's either this or that' speech.

G muttered something about pointed headed bastards and green headed lazy asses before rousing from his comfortable seat and headed to Giotto's private office. Knuckle chuckled.

"Red hair's right, I'm getting tired of this thing happening on and on and on."

**-OoOoO-**

G opened the door, "Would his highness be most sincere enough to share this time's angst to his most loyal servant?" He said mockingly while bowing.

The private office of the Decimo was nothing out of the ordinary. With the Vongola crest proudly paste on the center front of the jet's wall, just below the Decimo's desk. The desk was made out of smooth mahogany wood, with a flat glass on the desk's surface. The miniature Italian flag was put at the front right side of the desk, while some fancy looking folders with the Vongola crest printed on the front center was neatly stack at the center of the desk. As the sunray penetrate the windows, its effect on the office made it looked like Giotto's current office in the Head Quarters in Italy.

But the thing missing was the desk chair and Decimo himself. Giotto was seated at his desk chair near the window, wearing some fancy looking sunglasses while seemingly staring at the jet's window and wasn't even at the slightest bothered by the sunray warming his face.

"You've already know the angst part, most loyal servant." Giotto said and whirled his desk chair to face his red headed guardian and didn't even bothered to remove his sunglasses.

G didn't budge from his bowing state, but dare raised his head to look at 'his highness' "Then, what would his highness' mood in today's series?"

Giotto chuckled and shrugged, "Alas, this highness most likely would just want to stay by himself for a couple of hours.," he added, "Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to have some company nearby."

"Got to agree on that, your highness."

Giotto's eyebrow raised behind his sunglasses, but whirled his chair back to face the jet's window. G finally straightened his posture and walked to a nearby window, right next to the blonde's, wasn't even bothered either by the sunray that was somewhat blinding to stare at.

The clouds that was below them looked like ceaseless folds of cottony mattresses that you want to all but jump into. The sun was just above the cottons, blessing the never-ending cottony clouds with its rays wonderfully that it looked like golden cottons.

Giotto sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks, "Would it be like this always?" he asked as he lean his back toward the chair and rest his cheek to his free hand, finally removing his sunglasses and closing his eyes, "Every waking hour of my life? I thought it will fade with time, but for me it's just getting worser and worser." his words were but a whisper.

It was G's time to sighed, he all well know that kind of feeling, considering the time when his mother passed away.

"Giotto, time sometimes can't heal all our wounds." his eyes bore into the morning sky, appreciating its beauty.

The Decimo remained silent, tapping his fingers lightly on his cheek. Though he was listening fully to his trusted right-hand man.

"Acceptance and patience can." G paused, "Albeit, exceedingly slow."

The pregnant silence continued. They were just in peace… physically. Giotto's brilliant mind was at crashing point already.

"One problem G. I… I just can't accept it. I could never accept. The accident was just like yesterday. Until that day onwards, the pain never subtle. It just won't leave me alone." Giotto's face was now on his palm, but no tears leak from his eyes.

He chuckled bitterly, "I can't even produce a damn tear anymore."

G could only frown at the blonde. "You know, if Tsuna see you like this, I can't imagine how worried he would be for you."

Crimson eyes met twinkling azure. Giotto smiled sadly.

"He badly would," Giotto chuckled, "He badly would."

**-OoOoO-**

"I WON! Nyahahahaha! Turf-head didn't even stand a chance!" 5 year old Lambo was literally running everywhere while holding a gameboy.

And the loser…? Well he's currently tearing his eyes out.

"That was so unextreme! Never once did I lose to someone!" Ryohei was still clenching the gameboy, identical to the ones Lambo was holding, which still screams to his ears and eyes 'Game Over, you lose.' in a grumpy manner.

"Calm down, Sempai, it's just a game. And it looks like Lambo here got some talent into it." The baseball player said, grinning while keeping an eye on the running cow.

Hayato scoffed, "And you dare call yourself unbeatable when it comes to that game."

"I was the master of this game! It's extremely impossible for a kid to beat me!"

"Too bad, turf-head."

"Nyahahaha! I can beat Octopus head with just a triple combo! Loser octopus head, nyahahaha!" the cow child bragged.

Hayto began to growl, "Give me that, turf-head! I'll show this stupid cow that he can't mess with me!" the silver headed young man snatched the gameboy away from Ryohei.

"Good luck, Hayato." Takeshi cheered.

"Regain my dignity to the extreme, octopus head!"

At the most back of the jet, Mukuro's eye twitched while Nagi giggled, watching the scene unfold.

"If I seriously got a chance to be at Daemon's side today instead of this crowd, I'll be more than happy to pay him one forth of my chocolates." Mukuro said darkly. Unfortunately for him, his trident wasn't allowed to be brought in the passenger seat. Nagi's giggles only increased.

**-OoOoO-**

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land at the airport."_ announced a stewardess.

"Great! Hana, Kyoko! Here I come!"

"I could already taste Pop's sushi."

"Sit down, turf-head!"

Unfortunately, they had to land at the nearby airport, since the landing platform at the underground HQ was still under construction.

Well, no one really countered the idea anyway. Nana, Iemitsu and the others were supposed to pick them up here today.

When all of them unboarded the jet, nothing was really out of the ordinary, though they all received blushes from the stewardesses and personnel on the airport. Until they were at the arriving area.

What do you all expect when all of them matured and all their bodies became rather muscular like a model of an underwear product? All of their faces seemed to be more sharper and more pronouns. 5 years can do that to a young man going to maturity.

"Goodness, are they actors?"

"I didn't hear about these kind of people visiting our country in the news this month!"

"God, the blonde guy looks handsome!"

"Dude, look at that purple headed girl with the long hair, she looks so cute."

"The one at the purple girl side."

"Where?"

"There!"

"Ohh.. They look like twins,"

"They are twins!"

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. This is getting irritating.

"I daresay, Mukuro, I though you would be more amuse that irritated." G muttered next to him.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched again, "Well, when you're locked up in a jet full of morons, I bet you'll be at the mood as I am now."

G chuckled, "I figured that would be likely."

"How's Giotto?" Reborn's deep voice suddenly interrupted the little chit-chat, though the red head show no indication of shock. He was used with Reborn's antics of mysteriously disappearing and reappearing in front of them.

G grimaced, "Angsty." he added, "In what god forsaken hiding spot did you retire inside the jet, Reborn?"

Reborn smirked, "Mine and Nono's usual hiding place." he paused. "Let the blonde do what he wants. It's the month of October anyway."

G could only nod.

**-OoOoO-**

"Gio-kun! Reborn-san!" Nana's voice rang from the arrival area and all the their gaze turn to the short brunette.

Giotto smiled and began to walk towards his parents, luggage in hand. "Mom."

Bystanders watched as a blonde male and company approach a couple, really? Those handsome faces were but ordinary people? A teenager girl manage to snap a picture at the blonde, and almost shriek in delight as she realized she captured the moment when the blonde was smiling. Surely, this will be her wallet photo for more than some years.

Nana proceeded to hug her son as he reached the railings. How she missed her Gio-kun. While the taller male hug her back. She almost sobbed but refrain, it was time to celebrate not to cry like a young girl.

"I miss you, mom." Her son whispered, for her ears only.

"I miss you too, Gio-kun." She smiled.

Behind them husband and company smiled back warmly. Finally, they haven't seen these two people show any emotion for more that years. Only forced ones.

Nana finally let go of her child, recalling the railings that was in-between them. Giotto smiled at her, it seems that her child gained a few more inches. Wonder how much taller must be her Tsu-kun if he was still aliv-.

Nana shook her head, trying to forget the though. It's not the time to think of her younger child right now, it would just cause all of them pain. What's important now is Giotto's here, away for a few weeks from the Vongola, and knowing Reborn, there is nothing to worry about.

"Maman!" a 5 year old Lambo suddenly threw himself in her arms.

"Oh Lambo-kun! How are you?" Ah, the 10 year bazooka.

"Maman! Lambo-san beat turf head with just a combo! Turf head didn't even stand a chance!" Lambo started to be that noisy child again. She didn't mind, she miss this.

From in front, she heard someone scoff, who sounded suspiciously like Hayato, Tsu-kun's best friend, "Yeah, and I beat your sorry ass after you beat the 'master of games'"

"Hey! No one had ever beat me in that game! It was so unextreme to be defeated by a 5 year old!" Ryohei, she recognized, piped out as he raised his arms in the air and started to cry to himself.

From her arms, Lambo stick his tongue out to the two young man, "Bleee! Lambo-san is the master of games! Right mama?"

Nana laughed, "Of course Lambo-kun. You're maman's master of games every time."

"Nyahahaha! I told you so, I told you so! Octopus head! Bleee!"

"Calm down, Hayato, Sempai. It's just a game." Takeshi, Tsuna's other best friend, laughed.

"That cow will have his time. Soon." Hayato said, well, Lambo-kun, good luck.

"Onii-san!"

Ryohei look around, recognizing the voice, "Kyoko?"

"Onii-san!" Kyoko came out from behind her.

"Kyoko! I missed you to the extreme!" the two siblings hugged each other.

"Kyoko, I'm wounded." Knuckle said.

"Eh? Nii-san, I'm sorry." Kyoko let go of Ryohei and proceeded to hug her older brother. Knuckle ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Miss you too, kid."

"Tsk Ryo-kun, you wound me." A young woman followed behind Kyoko. What was her name again? Ah Hana.

"A-ah! Hana-chan! I missed you too to the extreme!"

The others laughed.

"Takeshi!" Mr. Yamamoto and Haru called out.

"Pops, Haru!" Haru threw herself into Takeshi's arms, Takeshi laughed.

"Ah! Takeshi, gain another few inches." Mr. Yamamoto praised.

Takeshi laughed, "I'm a growing boy, pops."

"Yeah dad, he's growing alright." Asari said.

"Your already towering me years ago! Now you looked like a giant when I'm next to you!" Haru pouted while Takeshi laughed merrily. "'It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, woman." Hayato said. The other's laughed again.

"Shut up, octopus head!"

"Nyahahaha! Haru's shrinking!" Lambo piped out.

"Eh? Lambo-san?" Haru blink.

"Hi Haru." Lampo said. Haru again blink and averted her eyes to Lampo them smiled.

"Hello too, Lampo."

Nana noticed child nodded towards Iemitsu then reluctantly let his hand fall off her shoulder to turn to the crown behind him. "Reborn, are our transportation ready?"

That seemed to break the group.

"Giotto-san?" Both Haru and Kyoko said.

Giotto smiled at the two and gave Hana a nod, which she returned. "Hello ladies."

The two blushed and nodded back.

"Of course. I think Iemitsu knows where they are located." Reborn proceeded to give her husband a pointed look, after few second later Reborn's gaze returned to Giotto. Nana figured her husband nodded seconds ago.

"Master G." An elder voice said. Nana turned around to see a elder man dress in a butler suit with wire spectacles move beside her and faced G, she recognized with his crimson hair.

"Mr. Takishima, good to see you again. I expect things are well?" Her son's best friend, G, nodded to the butler.

"Splendid indeed. Very good to see you too, Masters G and Hayato. How was the trip?" Mr. Takishima said, while raising his right hand and handing over with his white gloved hand a key of a car, with a keychain of a BMW logo dangling alongside the key.

"Not that exciting, but fine nonetheless. Thank you." G thanked as he snatched the key. "Do you have a ride?" G asked.

"Certainly, sir." the elderly butler answered.

"Good."

As it seemed that the conversation was finished, Nana spoke up. "Gio-kun, let's go, we don't want to block more people with the arrival of theirs."

Giotto nodded then urge his crown to the nearby exit. The group started to walk. As they got out of the railings, Nana insisted that she was going to carry her son's rain clothe which Giotto insisted that he was fine carrying alone. Though at the end, Nana was happily carrying his clothe in her hands while Lambo was on Iemitsu's shoulder. What? She missed doing this kind of stuff when Giotto was still in kindergarten. The others seems to copy her style, as she noticed the three girls carrying rain clothes too. While the other males push the other arrivals luggage.

When they were finally at the parking lot, Giotto muttered something.

"What?" Asari asked.

"I.. um.. Forgot my phone in the lavatory.." Her son mumbled.

"What! After this long, you suddenly forgot your phone in the toilet?" G looked outraged.

"Well, for starters, I do believe that I'm still a human being that can occasionally forget things." Gio-kun flat out said.

"What are you going to do about it, Giotto?" Gio-kun's other best friend, Asari, asked before this goes out of hand.

"Well, I'll just had to retreat it back, it'll be outright troublesome if I get a new one again." Giotto sighed and looked at her, "Mom, I'll be back in a few minutes, is that ok?"

Nana smiled, "Of course, if it's that important to you, I really don't mind. Just be careful."

Giotto returned the smile, "Thanks mom."

"G, accompany this forgetful person, will you? I don't want to look for him if he forgot his way here in the parking lot." Reborn ordered with sweet sarcasm. G nodded and walk besides her son, while Giotto proceeded to glare at the infamous hitman.

"Get moving." Reborn said, untouched with her child's glare. Nana smiled again. Ah Reborn, the hitman never change.

**-OoOoO-**

"Damn hitman." Giotto muttered beside him as they near the airport, to where they exited minutes ago.

"It was really your fault, so stop muttering." G said, not really helping at all.

"I know, but him being a bastard is not what I currently wanted to encounter today." Giotto said as they reach the railings.

"Hey, it's in his genes. You know he'll be like that whenever he wants to." The red head said as they entered the arrival area.

"Excuse me, sirs, but you're not allowed to enter the arrival area." A strict looking female guard said as she halted their pace.

"Sorry ma'am, but we've just currently went through here minutes ago, and it seems that my friend here," G jabbed a finger at Giotto's direction, "Stated to us that he forgot his phone in the nearby lavatory. Can we perhaps get it?"

The lady guard narrowed her eyes to the two of them, "For you to enter the Arrival area is next to impossible now. Your only option is to go in front of the airport terminal and state your problem with whichever guard you spot. That is all the help I can provide you."

"No other options?" G said.

"I believe I just stated that moments ago." the lady guard replied.

"Damn. Which turn here is the nearest way to the front?"

"You do understand, sirs, that we're only doing this to keep the people safe as possible. To the left." The guard pointed out with her hands the left path.

"We understand completely, it's just terribly troublesome to go all the way in front. Thank you for your time, ma'am." Giotto said. The lady guard nodded.

G run his hand through his hair when the guard was out of their sight as he walk the path she pointed. Great, long walk again, just great.

When the two of them arrived at the entrance, they quickly stated their problem to the nearest guard. The guard finally lead them to the lavatory Giotto was talking about after a quick conversation on the radio and check of passports.

"Lucky no one was interested with that phone of yours." G commented.

His boss shot him a look, G just chuckled.

"Is that all, young man?" The guard, who they figured was at his middle age, asked them.

"Yeah thank you, sir."

"I hope you can guide yourselves out? Seeing that you are trustworthy young men. I apologies, the office called me in and I need to respond immediately." the guard sent them an apologetic expression.

"No problem, sir. Thank you again for guiding us here." Giotto gave the guard a small smile.

"Just doing my job. Farewell, gentlemen, I hope for you to have a safe trip here at Japan." And with that, the guard was on his way out.

G scoffed, "Too carefree for my taste. What if we were terrorist here to bomb the airport? See what could happen?" He said as soon as the guard was out of hearing range.

"G, stop being overly paranoid. If that guard had been strict as that woman at the Arrival area, this could have taken us an hour already." Giotto sighed and check his phone. Nothing really was out of order.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's got, the others had been waiting for us for at least a century right now considering our delays."

They then started to pace, before Giotto's deep blue eyes spotted something.

"Hey G." Giotto called out.

"What now?"

"There's another phone over there." His boss pointed out.

"What? Oh just leave it, so someone as forgetful as you left a phone here, they'll soon find it like you have." G grunted. Ah yes, he love his snappish attitude.

Giotto sighed behind him. "Fine."

They were heading at the Arrival area for a shortcut. Time is everything after all when your name is as short as G.

As they got nearer to the exit, G noticed that Giotto was looking at his phone again, not bothering to look at where the blonde's looking. Well, they were going with the flow of people anyway. Nothing to worry about.

"Uff!" Well, except that.

His boss and the teenager that was the guilty out of the two of them ended to the tile floor with their butt first. Oh, only Giotto, the kid landed on his back. Calculating the force and the body mass of the two people that ended on the cold floor, G concluded that the kid was running, though that was enough to sent Giotto getting the most impact, the body and mass of the two had a lot of influence with the collision. While Giotto's body was towering the lad, the kid barely reach Giotto's shoulder, and the kid's too skinny. The collision was inelastic due to Giotto was at rest while the kid was moving. Though not completely inelastic considering that Giotto fell to the floor too…

_Ugh, G, snap out of it! Do Physics on your free time! _G shook his head, yeah, too brilliant for his own good.

"Hiee! S-sorry, I wasn't looking!" That froze G from his musing, he knows that shriek and voice anywhere. He dare to look at the kid, only for his eyes to widen more.

"Ow. Oh it's ok, I wasn't looking either, sorry." He heard Giotto say as he saw from the corner of his eye as the blonde get up from the floor and dust himself. Then proceeded to pick up his phone from where it fell.

"I'm really sorry, I just forgot my phone in the toilet and trying to hurry up if it's still there. Sorry for that!" The brunette then did what Giotto just did moments ago and dust himself then tried to pick his jacket from the ground.

"No really, it's really ok-" Well, atleast G knows that Giotto finally took in the brunette's appearance.

Untamed spiky brunette hair, heart shape face, petite body, oblong ring eyes. Only difference was the hair was a bit longer, and eyes that was originally as brown as his hair was dull yellow.

In all total, you got yourself Giotto's brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

God, is this a nightmare?

* * *

><p>There you go.<p>

Yeah cliffhanger, I'm evil and I know it.

Ahahaha… sorry for the long wait. I have reasons.

Sorry for the mistakes up there, I was really sleepy when I was writing that. (Considering that I only slept for more that 2 hours today)

Oh yeah, can you guys do me favor? Are the characters OOC? I haven't read any KHR fanfics nowadays and I just can't urge myself to read the manga. :/

Finally! I can get my rewarding sleep! Zzzz...

Now for the shameless part:

_Roses are red, violets are blue, you want more story, then leave a review!_

**Alex**


	7. Masquerade

**Warning**: the first part of this… I really don't know where my mind went that day. I can't even edit it, the wordings are messing with my mind to make a coherent sentence. It's utterly frustrating.

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own KHR? If your answer is yes, I love you.

**Not betaed**, that's for sure.

**A/N:** I would advice you not to skip anything. All that I've written down there is important(like the upcoming ones after this). But that's not really my decision, right? Happy reading and sorry for the long delay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

**Masquerade**

It was all luck to find his phone lying innocently there in the wash area where he left it.

Currently, he was gazing at said phone, really, it's only old crap. A flip phone, it was so ten years ago since the touch screen phones took over. To him, he'd rather opt keypads than touch screens. More comfortable to hold, and doesn't really need does crappy casings. Also the screen is protected when it's not in use. Just plain black in color.

Call him an old man when it comes to phones, he liked his phone just the way it is. He didn't want to lose it. So many memories it hold, and if by say he lost it, the market doesn't make anything like this phones nowadays. Though, the rational part of his mind whispered he was being ridiculous. Really? He could just ask Gianini to built him one like this. But no, this was all that he wanted.

Giotto was being sentimental with a phone.

What really bothered him was the phone in the lavatory. It was like his, a flip phone. Though the color was baby blue.

In this kind of time he was practically the only one who's using those kinds of phone. All of his and Tsunayoshi's guardians are now handling touch screens, be it Apple or Samsung. Motorola with some of them. Hell, even Reborn's phone is a Sony Ericsson.

And his? Just a Docomo; a phone company in Japan. He made Gianini open line it and destroy all of its ties to the aforementioned company. No longer he would pay some outrageous, overpriced bill.

Though he might need Gianini to upgrade said phone and maybe replace the outer shell. The color was fading due to over-handling and sweaty palms, and small cracks now adore some edges.

But back to the phone he'd spotted back at the toilet. Maybe he wasn't the last ever person to use this kinds of phones after all? Weirdly enough, he wanted to meet that person.

Yeah, he was being weirdly sentimental with a phone right now.

Giotto flip opened the phone, and a picture of Tsunayoshi's smiling face greeted him. Giotto stare impassively back at the photo, inwardly feeling some emotions rage.

He flip the phone close.

He really needed to summon that stupid confidence to get his wallpaper change. For good.

He can feel G's gaze rested on his form and ignored his right-hand man. Hey, he wasn't some girl when feeling sad, sprout all his problems to his best friend. And he'd all well know that he'd been acting like that towards the redhead, but it was always at the month of October. A guy also needs to lay out some streams. G's already painfully familiar to it. Giotto only hoped that the redhead doesn't mind all his bitching from time to time.

Out of the blue, something - or better yet someone - collided to his chest, though due to his inattentive mood, set his body off balance and gradually fell on his ass. His phone following next to him with a audible crack. Giotto winced, both from his bum hitting the cold floor and his phone. Great, another crack that would be adoring his phone.

"Uff!" The person who bumped into him wasn't as bless as him and downright fell on his back. Poor lad.

Too busy rubbing his poor ass, he didn't heard the boy shrieked, only the speech.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking!" _Obviously_, he wanted to drawl, but being a gentleman that he was would never dare to say that to a stranger, in fear that the latter might be offended.

"Ow," Giotto winced again, "Oh, it's fine, I wasn't looking either, sorry." The blond dusted himself and tried to locate his phone, which he found a few feet away from him and picked it from the floor. He noticed G looked like a statue right now while staring wide eye at the boy.

"I'm really sorry! I forgot my phone in the toilet and trying to hurry up if it's still there. Sorry for that!" the kid was talking so fast, he realized he knew that voice in the back of his mind but then the part when the words phone and toilet finally sunk in his mind. His luck got even better, the person he wanted to meet was standing in front of him.

He slowly observed the teen, "No really, it's really-" Giotto's next word got stuck in his tongue. Dull, yellow eyes blinked at him with abashed apologies.

"Ts-Tsunayoshi…" the boy blinked.

"Excuse me?" This time, Giotto blinked back. Taken aback. The brunette hurriedly looked at his wrist watch.

"I'm really sorry but I _really_ needed to hurry! E-excuse me." Tsun- no, the brunette sidestepped G and Giotto's still form.

**-OoOoO-**

"They're taking too long." Iemitsu muttered next to his lovely wife.

"Probably got block by a guard." Asari commented. The sound of Reborn's foot tapping in the background only grew in volume.

"Trust an idiot to leave his phone in a public comfort room then wait for the said idiot to retrieve it more that pass thirty minutes." Reborn muttered as he reached for his phone. Tapped the screen numerous times then placed said phone directly in front of his right ear. Blasted idiot for making him wait.

The dial tone ringed ten times and Reborn's growing impatience increased tenfold. Finally, the idiotic boss answered.

"..Yes?" Giotto's voice sounded faraway, Reborn noted.

"Care to enlighten me of where in all the world's bathroom did you landed on?" Reborn all but growled at the phone. Almost everyone near him moved away a few feet, as to not be apart of the hitman's known temper. Somewhere in the background, Mukuro chuckled.

"Sorry Reborn, got side-tracked. We'll be there in ten minutes." Giotto hang up. The idiot hang up on him._ Him._ By now, a dark aura began to surround Reborn's form. Takeshi laughed nervously.

What was bothering that idiot?

**-OoOoO-**

When the Decimo and his right-hand man had finally returned, Hayato's sharp eyes immediately noticed the duo were deep in thoughts. From the ride from the airport to his Judaime's home, they haven't said a word, neither did Reborn. Though the latter was to be expected mute when traveling. Even a dunderhead can point out there was something going on. But of course, the baseball freak and that stupid cow from the past didn't know that. Hayato rolled his eyes.

After goodbyes were said and done, all of them scattered and headed to their respective homes. Hayato seated himself next to the driver of the BMW. G continued to be tight lip all the way to their house as Hayato delve in his thoughts. Eyes wandering from the civilians on the sidewalk as his brain went 1000 miles per hour, coming up with theories, scanning the possibility then jumping to another theory as the former didn't fit the situation.

…Or he was overreacting.

Well, that happened many times and only ending up with him being embarrassed.

As the familiar three store house came up to view, his mother's face all of the sudden popped in his thoughts. Hayato shook his head, got out of the car as G finished parking and went straight to the front door, grab his keys then twisted the elegant looking doorknob. He made his way to the kitchen and grab

an orange pulp juice and gulp the bottle. Almost half-empty, the silver headed put the juice away from its previous place and wiped his lips with his sleeve.

Hayato heard the front door opened then closed, next thing he knew G entered the kitchen. Paced himself around the L-shaped kitchen and seemed looking for something. He stopped at the last shelve to snatched a cocktail glass from the most upper area. G left the kitchen without a huff. Hayato, curious as ever, followed where his brother had gone to.

They ended up on the bar part of the house. Hayato watched as G went behind the counter and let his finger slide on random wine heads, looking like he was simply scanning a shelve full of books and looking for his desired book. When the finger finally stopped on one specific bottle, G pulled it from the wine shelve and exited the inside of the bar and went to the counter, which had three single seats for who want to occupy them. G seated himself on the first chair and proceeded to open the bottle, which Hayato realized was whiskey. When the cap was removed, G poured himself a generous amount of liquor.

"Want some?" G's rough voice sounded as he flash the bottle of whiskey to Hayato.

Hayato went back to the kitchen and easily located where his brother got the cocktail glass. He reached up for the glass, slowly making his fingers touch the glass before retracting his whole arm back. Something weird was up, G didn't even let him touch any of those bottles in the mini bar, now he wants to share some of those to him? Strange. He paced himself back to the mini bar and seated himself next to his brother, at the center and second chair.

Hayato offered the glass and G poured him some whiskey. After setting the bottle soundlessly on the counter, G drank his half-full glass in one shoot.

"What's bothering you and the Decimo?" Hayato finally spoke, didn't even spare his brother a glance as he concentrated on the untouched whiskey in his glass. G looked at him from the corner of his eyes for a long time, then went back on his own glass.

"Good seeing you boys." the pregnant silent was broke as someone spoke. The two Storms whirled their head to look expectantly at the stairs, where a slim, pink-headed woman was currently going down.

"Hello, Bianchi." G greeted as Bianchi kissed him at the cheek, while Hayato was busy wiping the kiss mark from his slightly red cheek.

Bianchi went behind the counter where G was moments ago and seated herself in front of her two siblings. "What's got the two of you worked up?" one eyebrow raised, she asked the two as she leaned and peered closer, elbow resting against the table counter, and face resting on the palm of her hand while one hand remain rested on the table counter. Due to her only wearing a hanging blouse combined with that kind of position she was in currently, caused exposing her generously looking cleavage to the two, to which the duo was accustomed to see their elder sibling act, thought they still averted their eyes from the site.

"It's him." Hayato said, jerking his thumb on G's direction. "And Decimo… and Reborn." he added, know Bianchi will react at the Hitman's name. And indeed she did, predictably.

Bianchi's eyebrows roused, eyes becoming softer when Reborn's name was mentioned. She turned to G and motion with her unoccupied hand to say something.

G poured himself another glass and sighed while Hayato and Bianchi stare at him expectantly. His dark, crimson eyes roam from Bianchi to Hayato, contemplating on how to say such thing or just keep the incident up to his grave. Though, one way or another the two would somehow find out if determine enough to dig some evidence. Sighing again in defeat, G finally parted his lips. Of course these two would eventually find out.

"Do you believe in ghost?" The red head decided to ask. Bianchi snorted.

"Don't tell me after all these years, mother decided to finally visit you." She said, earning a glare from Hayato and a sharp look from G.

"You're not helping," the redheaded said before downing the whiskey in his throat once again.

"Well," G's rough voice continued, "Giotto and I thought we'd seen a ghost with dull yellow colored eyes."

"Dull yellow eyes..?" Hayato didn't know where this was going. G nodded.

"Coincidently, Giotto and that kid both have similarities; they both forgot their phone in the comfort room. And surprisingly, the two of them have the same phone, same model, same brand; except for the color. Giotto's dark, the kid's…" G momentarily pause as to look for the best word to describe the color, "Baby blue, I think, or faded blue." G tail off.

Hayato's silver eyebrows shaped into one confusion. "What's got a phone to do with a ghost?" G chuckled.

"I think I needed to correct my statement. Let's insert an adjective on that 'similarities' word and change the said word into a singular noun… and add some more words. What I meant to say was, they have a _huge_ similarity with one another." G waited.

"You're not saying…" Hayato's face had gone completely white, the words ghost, phone and similarity began to make sense. Bianchi's eyes widen slightly. G nodded and drank his whiskey.

"Yep. We saw a seemingly Tsunayoshi Sawada with dull, yellow eyes. Looking not older that 15 years old."

**-OoOoO-**

"You must be seeing things."

"He _bumped_ into me. Really, seeing things? Reborn, you know that's completely absurd, even for you!" Giotto was growing restless. Who was that kid?

Reborn took a sip from his espresso, and stared at Giotto pointedly while Leon leaped from his fedora to his shoulder blade, "Your agitation astounds me." the hitman drawled, and placed his cup to Tsuna's old study table then proceeded to make himself look like a professional on one plain chair, which worked with Leon currently on his hands now, petting the chameleon.

"Now, start from the beginning because I have work to do other that watching you do that unreasonable pacing." Giotto growled, gracelessly letting himself fall against Tsuna's old bed and placed a pillow on top his head, blocking his face.

"I give up."

Reborn bemused expression can't be missed. The hitman shrugged and stood and strolled to the door of the painfully familiar bedroom. "Suit yourself."

Before Reborn can completely leave the room, he heard Giotto whispered something.

"I hate seeing that face…" the Decimo murmured. Reborn scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Keep insisting that sentence into that no-good brain of yours every five minutes. It'll sure help the Vongola big time." and the door was closed, being followed by a pillow that was thrown.

"Damn hitman." Giotto rolled on Tsuna's bed, trying to collect himself. Tsunayoshi was dead, how many times must he need to drill that simple but painfully hard fact into his stubborn skull and plastered it with duct tape? He hated Tsunayoshi. Hated the brunette for making him like this. He was the Decimo, the most feared person in Italy up until now for becoming the 10th boss of the most infamous Vongola Famiglia. He was calm, collective, full of wits, can handle any situation even on the most stressful conditions and environment. He was alert since at an early age.

And now what was left of that person? Now, he's merely shattered pieces of that person. He can't even manipulate his emotions appropriately.

So what if he saw a doppelganger of his brother? Tsunayoshi was dead, and that teen looks like he's in his 16 years of age. Tsunayoshi died when he was merely a 14 year old scrawny kid… didn't even have a chance when that fucking truck crush his skull and spine. Giotto felt a lone tear run down his cheek. He wiped it swiftly before it had a chance to reach his chin.

He hated that kid at the airport. Irrationally that thought might be, he can't help it. He didn't want a reminder of what he- they lost. Giotto didn't know how to react if even he and that doppelganger once again cross paths. He didn't want to see that kid again, ever.

Didn't want to see Tsunayoshi's face, even he was practically surrounded by the brunette's pictures in this house, specifically in this room. Tsunayoshi's room. Giotto groaned, and make himself to sit up and stand. He had to get out of this room, memories would only flood his mind and left him there to drown on his grieving. How did he even ended it that room? Oh right, Reborn…

Speaking of the hitman, no matter how many times Reborn mock him of wanting to see his brother again, what he said moments ago was the truth. He didn't want to see Tsunayoshi or that doppelganger.

But as he left the door of Tsunayoshi's room, a small part on of his mind said otherwise.

**-OoOoO-**

Lambo sighed. It was fun chatting with a 5-year old Ipin, and knowing himself, he immensely enjoyed it. Ipin told him things, certain things he wanted to know about the girl because in his own time frame, the older Ipin can't even get past her insecurities to said something useful for Lambo to use if he's got the confidence to ask Ipin on a date.

If.

It was fun, but back to reality. He was stuck in this time and mama was acting weird… there was something really off about her. Or his imagination was really getting out of hand.

At the end, Lambo just shrugged the thought off. He was over thinking. His mama would always have that weird thing about her, and that's what makes her special to all of them.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Lambo froze.

"Tsu-kun! Kaa-san's here at the kitchen. Does my cute little boy wants some of kaa-san's special omelet?"

"Nn! I'd love to! I'm going to my room! Where's Gio-nii and Reborn, kaa-san?"

"Your big brother's still in school, you know that." A giggle was heard. "Reborn's probably in your room, dear."

"Ohh… I forgot. I'm going to my room!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Yes!"

"You're forgetting something again." came a sing-song voice.

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot to hug and kiss your kaa-san." The voice sounded, pouting.

"Oh! G-gomen!" Lambo heard fading footsteps going to the kitchen.

"Oh, I've almost forgot! We've got a visitor today, his name is Mitsu-kun and friends with Reborn-kun. Be nice to him, Tsu-kun!" Lambo can barely hear the conversation going on down stairs, it was either due to the distance or his loud, racing heart from his chest that he imagined must be resonating in the room he was in.

"Now go, I'll be going to drop those omelets upstairs." few moments later, Lambo heard small footsteps growing closer, and if possible, his heart would practically break from his chest. It's too soon! Lambo didn't know how act around his Tsuna-nii! Five years he'd last seen the young brunette's face and the traumatizing blood that covered his Tsuna-nii was still playing on his mind. If Reborn was at the moment watching his every move (which Lambo was positively certain about- considering the feeling he'd been receiving from the last hour) it'll absolutely threaten the future to alter massively. What if the Devil interrogate his questionable act? (Which doubtlessly didn't escape the hitman's sharp, black orbs from the very beginning those landed on his person)

Lambo almost smack himself, Reborn would never such thing! To interrogate a person from the future is against the law of the Vindice. Doing such an act beyond question would earn you a life sentence from the aforementioned organization of those weird beings. On top of that, no communication of any kind to the outside world. Death was a mercy for such a law delinquent if faced by the consequences!

But back to the footsteps closing in to the door. _Tsuna-nii's coming! Wh-what should I do! How would I act?! How did I even end up in this stupid situation!? Stupid, stupid 5-year-old self! What the hell did even possess me to use that goddamned bazooka?! Why am I asking all these stupid questions?! _

Lambo's panic thoughts were interrupted when the room's- his Tsuna-nii's room- door opened gradually.

"Oh, hello." Big, chocolate orbs brighten in greeting. Lambo pathetically fainted.

**-OoOoO-**

"Decimo, are you certain that you want me to do this?" a man in a suit questioned the person behind the office table with wary eyes while he licked his lips nervously.

"Are you questioning my decision?" The Decimo's eyes narrowed, the man couldn't hold the gaze then looked away.

Said man cowered a bit from his straighten posture and quickly stammered, "W-with all due respect sir, spying is not really in my expertise."

"And you call yourself a Mafioso." the man began to sweat as the Decimo's piercing azure eyes evaluate his very being's worth. So, the rumors were right; those eyes acted like an X-ray machine that theologically scans your very soul. The man shivered under the calculated gaze.

The Decimo clicked his lips, "This mission will serve as your first practical test. If you succeed, it's a win-win for the both of us. If not, you'll know your place in this Family. All the information and facts are all stated in those files. On the whole, this isn't even a serious thing and you truly needn't any to worry about. But I trust you to never let you guard slip on the time being. Understood? Dismiss."

The man bowed and began to leave the magnificent office of the Vongola Decimo when the man yet again began to speak, "Do you have any of those experimental Flame rings?"

The man in the suit whirled his body around to face the Decimo's piercing azure eyes, "Y-yes, sir."

"What element do you belong to?"

"Sun, sir."

"Explains a lot." The head of all Vongola muttered while looking at the files of documents on his desk. "Try to avoid using the ring with the exception, of course, of mandatory situations. Things like that are called experimental for a reason. You're free to go."

The man bowed again and hasten his pace until the doubled doors of the office closed behind him.

The Decimo sighed. If this was the Decimo's job everyday, he'll quit at the moment's notice.

"Great acting, 'Decimo'." A voice resonated in the room he was in. next thing he know a secret passage from a wall began to open and Gianini stepped out with a tray in hand. Said tray has a glass of orange juice and a plate holding two sandwiches.

"Are the doors secured?" Gianini nodded.

"Finally." The Giotto look-alike said and reached for his blond hair with two hands. As he pulled upward, his hair seemed to fall apart until only a flat, wavy blond hair remained with a palm size square, cloth-like looking motherboard matted above said hair. After that was done, the not so Giotto look-alike reached something under his shirt and a plain looking necklace came in view. 'Giotto' clicked the center of the said necklace and soon his face appeared to mold to another. His face seemed to loss its more pronounced features and the sharpness of his eyes lessened.

As the alternation on his face continued, he fumbled his trousers' pocket and came out with a lollipop in hand. Removed the plastic wrapping and promptly popped it in his mouth.

"Enjoying your first day at work, 'Decimo'?" Gianini said, sniggering.

"Shut up, Gianini. If it weren't for me you would've been bald from frustrations."

"If it weren't for my ingenious plan, we could've been fired on this day, Spanner!"

The 'Decimo', Spanner, put his elbow on the table and rested his head on the palm of his hand. With a customary bored face, turned his head to look over Gianini. The youngest of the two mechanics bit the candy hard, resulting for it to shattered inside the mouth.

"I hate this job." Spanner stated. Gianini laughed his weird laugh.

"Well then, get ready. Because you have two weeks to endure this kind of job."

The blond sighed, "How can even the Decimo endure this job? Paper works morning to afternoon. Meetings with some people I really don't care about. Some stressful thinking of what to do with incompetent people. Then to actually accomplished manipulating a whole army of deadly Mafioso to agree with his visions. Dealing with the Family and accomplishing tasks on time. Dancing with politics and powerful leaders of Mafioso with exceptional grace. Checking the CEDEF for updates. Sneaking into the Outside Advisor without the aforementioned finding out. Keeping a clean log from the authorities. And the list from here on gets longer. It's just like… a programmer creating the most difficult application with the most complicated defaults and layouts, everyday. Without the said programmer creating any errors at all.

"On top of everything, he still gets his sleep on time." Spanner trailed off, looking bored and quite impress.

"All the more reason for him to be the right person to guide a tremendous Family like the Vongola. He's the perfect heir that the Nono personally hand-picked." Gianini said with a bit of awe as he took a bite from his sandwich.

After a long pause, Spanner sighed again, "That's the thing. I'm no boss and I can't stand this job." The blond pushed his back on the comfortable seat then rested his two feet on top the office table and promptly put his hands on the back of his head. Spanner smirked.

"But I like this chair." Gianini snorted.

**-OoOoO-**

"Gio-kun?" Nana's head pop from his ajar door, Giotto looked up from the book he was reading.

"You needed something, mom?" The brunette entered her son's room and seated herself on his bed.

"I just wanted to talk." A small smile blossomed from the modest woman. Giotto mirrored the expression.

"Sure." The blond put the bookmark on the specific page he'd been reading then placed the book on far edge the table. Giotto stood up and adjusted his long sleeves higher, just reaching his elbows. He pulled with him the desks chair and set it in front of Nana and seated himself, leveling his head with his mother.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Giotto inquired. Nana's eyes soften. Slowly, she reached with both her hands for Giotto's button-up shirt, straightening the collar and fiddled with the buttons then tried to hand-iron the wrinkled portion. Giotto let her be.

They chat about things like old days. Nana frequently smiled and laughed at some topics they discussed and added her humor on the matter. They talk about the Vongola, Giotto actually nag about the incompetence of some people while Nana grew sympathetic and amused. For Giotto to truly become annoyed is a regular occupation., but for him to word out his mind to his mother was amusing. Watching him bash his people as his eyes grew frustrated was a new site for Nana.

After the rant, Nana added her own experience when she was still in the mob world.

At this, Giotto forgot all his bashing and became tremendously curious. He'd never heard anything about his mother's past and was quite busy with the Vongola to dig some info about it. Nana became silent, which told the Decimo she didn't want to talk about it.

"Maybe some other time, dear." Nana said. Giotto didn't want to pry and simply accepted what she wanted. But the curiousness only grew within him.

After a long pause, their chatter continued on. Nana talked about her life with Iemitsu, in which Giotto wasn't really interested in talking about his old man but didn't voice it out. The blond merely wanted to see the light that shined through his mother's eyes when she get passionate with the topic, just like the old days. He focused all his attention unwaveringly at her, nodding at times and chuckling at his father's times of misfortune. Nana also went on talking about what happens on bed, to which got Giotto sputtering and red faced. Nana giggled all the way.

After hours of talking, the two both finally felt at ease. Their tense shoulders that were stiff all year melted as they converse with each other, mother and son finally found peace for the time being.

Tsuna's name was never mentioned, as the both knew deep down it would only set things to a stop.

**-OoOoO-**

After the whole interrogating his older brother thing with Bianchi, Hayato finally went to his room to rest. After the long hours of traveling and dealing with a turf-head, baseball freak and a stupid, crybaby cow, it was impressive to actually be loud and about at these times. G choose his next move well and drink some whiskeys downstairs, accompanied by Bianchi.

But of course they weren't that exhausted for normal reasons. They were Vongola's top people after all. With all the training and studying, Hayato was used with this kind of situations of exhaustion. He'd endure more than this fatigue when they were studying to complete their education and be finally be a full pledged Mafioso. In which, by the way, disapproved by the Decimo. Hayato could see why, but with his Juudaime's death, all his guardians wanted to prove themselves and get vengeance to what happened to their supposed boss.

The pain was still fresh when thinking about his Juudaime. The pain only doubled when thinking also of his mother. Damnit! Why did his brilliant mind choose this moment to remember his death bother!?

Hayato sighed and closed his eyes and let himself heavily fall against his bed. Forget about the exhaustion, he had better this to be occupied about.

Like the interrogation moments ago.

The silver headed was intrigued. That much was obvious in those calculated green eyes. The concept of his late Juudaime having a doppelganger was… he didn't know what to feel about that topic. Maybe angry? A person looking like his Juudaime was unacceptable. But Hayato wasn't sure. He didn't know what to feel. It was utterly frustrating. For once he didn't know the answer, just like they didn't know who's behind the murder- _ugh! Stop thinking about the past! _Hayato grimaced.

The supposed-Storm guardian took a deep breath and sighed before reaching his hand over and grabbing a remote from the night stand beside his bed and pressing several buttons, all without ever opening his eyes. Music started playing from the large impressive stereo setup across the room and he tried to relax, loosing himself to the melody.

It was just a look-alike of his Juudaime, big deal. His brother and the Decimo shouldn't occupy their thoughts with the doppelganger. His Juudaime was extraordinary. No one can be best as him.

Thinking about his Juudaime, an urge became known to Hayato's mind. He wanted to read that letter, the letter the aforesaid person. The silver headed rummaged through his jeans back pocket and came out with his wallet. After locating the worn out light-crimson paper, he started reading.

_Gokudera-kun,_ the letter said.

_Good day, Gokudera. Just like what I told the others, I really had no purpose to write this letter but something tells me I needed to do it. So here it is._

_I hope you were delighted for the gift I got for you. It isn't really that fancy but well, I really don't know what to give you. Soooo, I just bought you a cat key chain. Tahdah! *sweat drop* I just got this distinct feeling that you'll like it.(I have no idea where that feeling came from)_

_On with the writing! I'm really not that kind of person who would write letters, but I guess this has a purpose after all! Could you stop punishing yourself whenever you felt like it? You might seriously end up having a fatal wound or something if you keep bashing you head against solid concrete or any available surfaces around my house. I worried about you doing that. And can you lower the threats to Yamamto and Nii-san(Ryohei) and Lambo? With the bombs, I mean… those things are dangerous(even though I still wonder why the person bombarded by it never got any wounds) and please lower you intelligence when it comes to "colorful languages" the kids might hear you, you know.. hehehe… funny when those days went up._

_Oh, I'm really sorry for nagging but really *sweat drop* lower down the colorful words._

_And oh yeah! Thanks for being one of my best friends. I couldn't really made it without you all._

_Your best friend,_

_Tsuna. : )_

_PS. Stop harassing Lambo if you know what's good for you. *glares*_

Even if its full of "suggestions", the message to Hayato was clear as crystal up until now.

His Juudaime's hyper intuition was sensing danger that time.

**-OoOoO-**

Reborn from the present was sensing disturbance, confusion and frustration. The revelation Giotto said was needn't to worry about. Many people have look-alikes, but Reborn was enthralled. A 15-year-old who looked like his late no-good student? That's interesting. He got some digging to do.

**-OoOoO-**

"Hieee! M-mom! Mitsu-san fainted!" a frantic 9-year-old Tsuna said downstairs.

"Oh, my!"

"I got it, Nana." Out of the blue, Reborn emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh, Reborn. Tell me if you need anything. I'm worried about that boy," Nana said, clearly upset "Tsu-kun, come here, Reborn will take care of Mitsu-kun." Reborn was already halfway on the stairs.

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Tsuna, looking at his mother in clear concern.

Nana smiled softly, "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Upstairs, unknown to the two brunettes, Reborn mercilessly kicked the unconscious teen.

"Get up, green-eye man."

"Ow, Reborn." Lambo blinked drowsily at Reborn.

"That was… pathetic of you to ever do." Reborn smirked, Lambo rolled his eyes and sat up on the floor and scratch his messy hair.

"That's normal if you haven't seen the person for years." Lambo muttered then mentally kick himself. _Nice slip_, Inner Lambo said, _idiot_. Outer Lambo winced. He looked at Reborn, only to see the tall hitman arched one eyebrow.

"You haven't seen Dame-Tsuna?"

"Y-yeah, I-I've been busy with the Bovino lately." Reborn keep staring at him.

"You're the Lightning guardian, right?"

"I supposed… yes." Nervousness was painfully obvious with Lambo. Reborn's stare didn't waver a fraction, if anything, it only intensify. Lambo mentally cowered.

Reborn scoped a chair and sat, legs apart, elbows on legs, "Tell me something relatively harmless."

Lambo stared at Reborn for a long moment, thinking. Something harmless? If he choose his words right, this might just work.

"The Vongola's doing great." Harmless enough, though rather useless.

"I've already know what." Reborn rolled his eyes. "Something else?"

"Well… err.. I don't know what else to tell you."

Reborn sighed, "How's Giotto?"

"Excellent." That was the only word that Lambo could think. His answer seems to catch Reborn's interest.

"He's in the Vongola?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he be there?" Lambo was confused. Of course Giotto would stay at the Vongola even if all the people in this time knows that Tsuna was to be the boss. He loves his brother too much to even leave the brunette.

"Odd…" Reborn cupped his chin with his hand, being consume by his thoughts. "Well, Giotto's plan would trigger at the time Dame-Tsuna would be the official Decimo. He'd go overseas." That leaved Lambo momentarily speechless. This doesn't make any sense at all. Why would the Giotto leave Tsuna? He would rather die that leave the brunette to the Vongola.

"W-why would he do that?" Reborn's gaze turn to him, the seriously in them was powerful enough to calm him.

"The Mafia is the most dangerous thing you could ever encounter, Lambo. Always keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>It's boring and anticlimactic, I know. The next one won't. I promise. The 'brunette' is going to be there. And it's going to come out next week. <em><strong>;)<strong>_

**A/N:** I've read this story's chapter 5 and I was… confused. According to my crap memory, the outside advisor and the CEDEF was a consistent one organization only. Well, for my stupid mistake let's just say that the Outside Advisor has its own people apart from the CEDEF. And Basil is a double agent for the two. Mehe… Can I have someone to point out my humiliating mistakes? Pweaseee?

I hate how I wrote Giotto in this story *sighs* He looks pathetic here. That'll change on the upcoming chapters, I promise.

Well, will you look at that. I always got the impression that Giotto and Spanner look so much alike, except the hair style and eye color, of course.

On other news, I finally GRADUATED high school! *dances* Sad news is my friends and I are going to our separate ways and will soon begin college… I'm already dreading my first day.

Enough of my rambling about my insignificant flaws and unimportant news. I hope, once again, that you've enjoy this crap of a story.

Critique, critique, critique where are you? I would like a constructive criticism from some of you… I don't really know what's wrong, I haz no friends who I can relate with my hobby anymore. **I'm always open for suggestions for this story** _**:)**_

**© ALEX™**


	8. Sweet Idiots and the Boy

**Warning:** Hey there, good people of Mars! I'm back! Listen, something went wrong with the computer where I saved the already finished and edited original chapter 8. But for some cosmic reason when I decided to upload it, the computer went nuts. It's frustrating because the current laptop I'm using now doesn't have any Microsoft Word and I have to upload it here with the use of Notepad. With the use of Notepad, I realized all the connotations had gone missing! I almost flipped the laptop from frustrations! Seriously, if you read any sentence that has missing things with them, I apologize deeply. Stupid notepad.

**Someone asked for a clarification:** Well, when you read about the 9-year-old Tsuna part last chapter, you may want to reread chapter 6. The story there said that Lambo from 10 years ago traveled to the future with a malfunction Bazooka in exchange with Lambo from the present for a day or two. Since Tsuna was just 9 years old when Lambo was 5, 15-year-old Lambo had the most luck to come face to face with 9-year-old Tsuna. Hope that clarified it. :D

**A/N:** I love this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>****Sweet Idiots and the Boy**

"Sawada! We missed you extremely! Happy birthday!" Ryohei's shout can be heard from across the cemetery. Hayato's bellowing soon followed, then Takeshi's ever calming voice to calm the two 19-year-olds.

"Shut up, baseball-nut! Can't you see he's disturbing Juudaime!?"

"Octopus head! Fight me!"

"Oi! The two of you, shut up the hell up! You're disturbing the peace already with those ridiculous shrieks! Do you know both of you sounded like two ridiculous girls fighting over a dress! Now be a man and fight with wits and dignity!" G's voice interrupted their little quarrel. Kyoko and Haru giggled while Hana chuckled. The others only smiled and smirked. The fighting duo blushed.

Hayato growled, "That's the problem! He doesn't even know what a wit is! I'll bet he can't even spell the damn word!" He said, pointing at Ryohei. Said young man was about to open his mouth to retort back. Bianchi interrupted, preventing another war of words.

"Enough, you two. Now show some respect with the other dead people. I don't much like being disturb by any in my sleep." Hayato keep his mouth shut, but his emerald eyes were intense, likewise with Ryohei. The two seems to have an invisible lightning connection with their eyes. Mukuro conjured an illusion of the said lightning between the two. The others grew amuse as the lightning intensifies as it was being fueled by the emotions of the two. It keeps on flashing, which got Kyoko and Haru at awed with the sight.

Lambo seemed hesitant, but with a pat on the back from his older brother, he finally strode forward and kneed in front of his old boss/friend/Tsuna-nii's grave. By now, everyone was silent, Hayato and Ryohei huffed and simultaneously turned their backs to each other. All eyes directed to their youngest while Lambo clapped his hands and prayed for a moment.

After the silent prayer, he muttered a quick happy birthday then stood and dusted himself. After Lambo was done, the other soon copy his example until it was Nana's and Iemitsu's turn. Nana once again began to become overly emotional, telling Tsuna's grave stories when the brunette was still alive, while the others listen to the pain filled voice of Nana, reliving the memory she was sprouting with grim expressions.

Giotto, along with his Cloud Guardian and Kyouya, were their silent observer from a distance, just beside a tree. The Decimo was right, as always, that Alaude would make it. As he was sure with Kyouya.

"Do you even plan to go there?" Alaude mumbled, Giotto glance at him.

"What's going to change if I went there? Mom's already a wrench, I'm sure Iemitsu will take care of her." Alaude didn't reply. Giotto ignored him and returned to his thoughts earlier. That kid at the airport never left his mind since then.

Meanwhile, Kyouya was laying on one of the tree's branches, sleeping soundly with Hibird resting on his shoulder.

**-OoOoO-**

[_**Two years later**_]

Giotto suppressed a groan. Reborn was nagging again.

Well, nagging about his incompetence. Giotto inwardly rolled his eyes.

Giotto was always a sucker for sweets, especially chocolates. And since they moved the Vongola headquarters here at Japan, the Decimo would always sneak to the city when no one's looking. Yesterday, while he was shopping for sweets, a brainless twit see it fit to handpick some random civilian and stupidly got caught by an off duty police doing the affair. Obviously, the police tried to chase the idiot. The brainless twit, seeing that the police was gaining on him, got his knife out in a desperate attempt for the police to back off and put it dangerously close to a random civilian's neck. Predictably, the law enforcer backed away after seeing the hostage and called backup. Incidentally, the hostage taking was just in front of the store Giotto was currently shopping. The shriek of one customer of the store got his attention away from the chocolates he was debating on which to take home, to the hostage taking that was happening outside.

After seeing the situation, instincts kick in Giotto's system. The brainless twit decided to hostage an innocent looking 6-year-old girl and was moving slowly away from the streets to flew. Weak bastard.

Giotto got out from the store and went to the increasing crowd unnoticed. He went dangerously close to the brainless twit's back. Moving swiftly, Giotto disarmed the idiot and knocked some sense in his head, literally.

After the incident, Namimori hailed him as a hero, so does the parents of the little girl, who tried to invite him for a little snack. To which Giotto declined with utter politeness as he could muster. Seeing the little girl he saved, it both brightened and broke his heart. The raven haired little girl was being hug by her big brother, checking her up for injuries over and over again. The group of four thanked him gratefully, though the big brother was ultimately sincere to him for saving his small sister. Giotto could see Tsuna and himself in that kind of situation. The blond could only shook his head and back away from the family. Good news was that the girl didn't got traumatize from incident.

Bad news was the media was on him.

So, back to why was Reborn nagging. Giotto finally groaned.

"Alright, alright. I get it! That was a dumb decision to make! But at least I saved a girl from a brainless twit."

"That wasn't the point of my rant," Reborn said, eyes sending Giotto imaginary daggers, "The point is the mass media is now on you. Even if you didn't give them your name, the media will do anything to crack your 'mysterious' entity. Interview countless of people who witnessed you doing that heroic act. Exchange information in the internet. Now pictures of you littered the world wide web because of some fool who caught you on camera! Eventually, they will uncover you name. Next will be your age. Your background. Your education. Your current occupation. " Reborn now have a pointed gun at Giotto.

"Now, other opposing Families know you're in Japan. All this because of your obsession for sweets." Reborn growled, "The media is as powerful as you, Giotto. If they want false information to reach the public's ears, it can be accomplished within seconds. If they want a person dead, they would just sprout negative things on that person; put the blame of countless murders on him. If they want you to be some kind of hero in the whole Japanese community, they will, without a second consideration. They can manipulate the public as you can manipulate this Family into submission." Giotto barely avoided a bullet that was coming for his head. It managed to wound the side of his head, just below the hairline. Blood started to ooze from the wound and flow freely down to his expensive suit. Giotto paid it no mind.

Reborn didn't miss a beat, "I have to send dozens of undercover Mafioso to be on par with what the media is on now. Spanner, Gianini and a group of computer expert are currently working on deleting all of your scattered images in the world wide web. Mukuro, Nagi, and Daemon are at this time tracking down the people who witness you and planting false memories in their head. With all their flames trying to permanently block the memories of the encounter to the deepest corners of their mind." Reborn's tone was anything but soft.

The doubled doors of the office of the Decimo slide open to produce a scowling Storm Guardian and the ever calm Rain Guardian. The two strolled forward to the desk, stepping adjacent to Reborn. G angrily slammed his hands above the desk.

"You idiot." G said venomously.

"G, calm down." Asari tried to tranquilize, but knowing it will never work now on the raging storm that was G.

"No, I will not. This idiot has gone too far. What Giotto? Just for sweets and you got the whole Vongola in a frenzy! On the weekend of all days!" G roared. Asari merely gave Giotto a sympathetic look and took his phone out, dialed a number and murmured to the phone, "Knuckle, come here at the Decimo's office, asap."

Giotto glared hard at his right-hand man and Reborn, "What do you expect me to do, huh? Ignore that little girl and be on my merry way?" he gritted his teeth.

"I'm not saying tha-!"

"My understanding says otherwise. It's like you're against the very notion that I saved a girl no older that 6. Let that brainless twit make a bigger scene and endanger more than one people surrounding him. While the family of that girl stood aside, horrified to what their youngest fate would be at the hands of that brainless twit! As far as I can remember, my goal when I step forward to be a mafia boss of the most infamous Vongola is to somewhat alter it make it an enormous vigilant group that protects people worldwide! Not step aside like some coward who only wanted to save his own hide!"

That gave them a pause.

"You brainless twit." Reborn stated. Giotto leveled his mainstream glare at the hitman.

"I never said that I disapprove on you saving a kid. I disapprove on how you saved the kid with reckless actions. How many times do I have to point out that my point here is the media. You idiot, use your useless brain!" Giotto blinked at the hitman, once, twice. Then a miracle happened. His brain was back at functioning.

After a long moment of dwelling upon his thoughts, Giotto blanched.

"Do you get it now?" The Decimo only stared at his desk in contemplation.

How didn't he get what was Reborn nagging about him? How did it not cross his brilliant mind? It was painfully obvious, and if this was a snake, he would be dead by now from the venom for not noticing it. It was mind boggling, it was utterly worrisome to think about.

The mass media was on him. Him. If they want information, it can be easily obtain with the latest technologies of mankind today, and nosy reporters who keep sticking their noses in practically everything, including the personal lives of people. _Every hero needs to be recognized_. They had said. _Even if they want to remain anonymous_. Was the thing left unsaid.

If- no, scratch that- _When_ they get a hold of his name, it would all be hell.

"_Eventually, they will uncover you name. Next will be your age. Your background. Your education. Your current occupation." _Reborn had said that moments ago.

Background.

His family.

_Nana._

Giotto closed his eyes and put his face on the palm of his hands.

The mafia knows nothing about Nana, as the CEDEF head confirmed it to him. Well, except the ever mysterious Mafia family from where his mother was born in, to which was still secret. Nana never liked talking about her Famiglia, but Giotto was a patient young man.

Back to the problem. The mafia world knows nothing to whereas he was born up to the school that he attended. Same as Tsuna's whereas. Only the Nono and a few people knows where he's came from, minus his school mates and teachers who known him as Ieyatsu Sawada, his real name.

And Ieyatsu Sawada was declared dead two years ago.

The media was certain to find that little tidbit to entertain the public. After all, Giotto was a walking dead, technicalities applied.

And Nana, the Mafia world doesn't know that she was the mother of the of tenth generation boss of the Vongola. Just thinking what would happen if the media sprouted that out in the public, with the mafia listening attentively, Giotto could feel the growing headache.

Who's the brainless twit now?

He should probably thank Reborn for his quick work. The hitman wasn't the Outside Adviser for nothing after all. Speaking of the hitman, Giotto peeked from the gap his fingers are making. Reborn was still glaring at him, so does his right-hand man. Giotto inwardly groaned.

When Knuckle arrived, he saw the Decimo, in all his glory, cowered from his ranting Storm Guardian while Asari and Reborn from time to time add there own opinions, backing up G's statements. Knuckle only grew amuse as Giotto started sweating, until he saw the blood on the side of Giotto's head.

The others didn't even acknowledged his presence, which was fine with the him and got his Vongola ring out and walked towards Giotto. The Decimo, on the other hand, sent him a grateful smile as Knuckle produced Sun flames from his ring and draw its attention to the wound. After that was done, he went to his pockets and got out with a simple white cloth and a small bottle of water the size of a cologne container. (He started carrying the two things everyday when they moved back in Japan) Knuckle wiped the blood clean. He then patted the Decimo on the shoulder and nodded to Asari. Knuckle leaved the office without a huff.

**-OoOoO-**

"That was really martyr of you." Elena commented.

Its official, Giotto's favorite action today was to groan.

"Don't start." Giotto banged his head on the desk, groaning.

Elena chuckled, "No really, Giotto. Saving a girl in exchange of public exposure? That's big enough for me. Though, my little Nagi really exhausted herself from today's mission."

Giotto peeked from his desk to look up the equally blonde woman with long curly hair. "I didn't really mean to expose myself, all I can think about is the little girl and her struggling brother away from his parents in the background." images of Tsuna flooded his mind, with Tsuna as the hostage and him, the brother who was struggling away from Nana to save Tsuna. Giotto shooed the image away with success. He continued, "I'm sorry about Nagi, I really didn't mean it."

Elena smiled, "I know."

Two people stormed in the office, Giotto peeked again from the desk. It was Alaude and Daemon. He gulped. Elena leaned forward to Giotto and whispered, "Good luck." then went to her merry way out of the office, but muttered a 'Don't be hard on him.' to her fiancé. After the doors slid shut:

"You pathetic excuse for a boss." Alaude said in a menacing voice. And so it began. Giotto groaned.

**-OoOoO-**

It's been a week since the incident with Giotto and the Media, but someone just likes to tick off a certain boss of the Vongola.

"Giotto, my man! What a nice touch that you've become a hero to this city. It brings tears to my eyes." Dino, his friend and the boss of the Chiavarone Family said while faking to wipe his eyes. His ever trusted men and Romario behind him. From his desk signing papers, Giotto shot him a glare.

"Oh shut up, you obnoxious blond horse." Dino rolled his eyes.

"Ahh Giotto, always the charmer."

"The pleasure is all mine." Giotto sardonically replied. "Anyway, who the hell let you in?"

Dino look like he got slap across the face, "Why Giotto! I'm wounded. Of course Reborn let me in. The ever sadistic man would always welcome me with open arms." after the last syllable was out of the Chiavarone boss' mouth, he was kissing the floors of Giotto's office.

"Try to tone down your dreams, lover boy." Reborn said while stepping over his old student.

"Boss!" Romario to the rescue.

"Mmn.." Dino whimpered pathetically.

"So much for Reborn's 'open arms' welcoming." Giotto said, chuckling. From the floor, Dino sent him a glare, which he pleasantly replied with a smirk.

"Anyway, what brings you here in Japan?" Giotto asked when Dino got on his feet again. Dino smiled his wolf smile.

"The weather in Italy is killing me, I can't stand the heat. I mean, I know I'm already hot but the with the additional heat, girls and ladies will faint at the sight me. I don't w-" Giotto cut him off.

"Ew, stop with that notion that you're 'hot' speech, it's making my skip crawl." Giotto faked a shudder, Romario bit back a laugh while Reborn only smirk at his old student. Dino huffed.

"I'm hot! A beautiful lady there at some restaurant said so. She even seduced me! Which leaded to a delectable bed activity, mind you. God, that girl's boobs are gigantic! I had so much fun with those, and that curves," Dino let out a whistle. "Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, smooth surfaces-"

"Yeah right," Giotto rolled his eyes, "Like you're any good in bed without some of your subordinates around." Romario cough back a laugh while Reborn chuckled this time. Dino blushed and stammered.

(A/N: Well kiddies, warning for Dino's overly enthusiastic story-telling about his experience.)

"O-of course I am!" the Chiavarone boss crossed his arms, trying to muster his calm and some dignity. "Well, it started like this. She seduced me to take her to bed; I wore my expensive perfume that day. Anyway, after a lot of kissing and nipping on her neck, she pushed me on top of my bed. Then she proceeded to undress herself from her deliciously looking dress. She's not wearing a bra and her patties shown a generous amount of her ass. Smokin'ly hot. She danced her way to me and tried to remove clothes off my person, though I didn't let her. She only sat on my lap, trying to get me hard enough with the friction she was doing. She guided my hands to her generously large breast. Of course I played with it. She was moaning loudly this time as I squeeze those healthy looking babies. After a long shag, she kneeled before me and started playing with my zipper. After much begging on her part, I gave her my sword. She sucked it with all her might, also playing and licking with two balls. She said to hold her head and help her up and down, said it was "Too big" for her alone to cover it all up. I comply with pleasure.

"Her face was covered in white stuff when she was done. When she was done with the joystick, she laid herself on top of my bed with her legs apart, only her panties got in the way on the whole sight. She started to touch herself under her panties, moaning my name quite loudly. Well, she was wet enough so the lube was not needed. And yes, I didn't forgot to put some condom on. I made her beg for my touch, which she submissively did. No more preparations needed, I cut off the chase and just slammed in her, full power. She screamed in ecstasy with the rough pounding. She managed to remove my shirt and gave me so many scratches on my back. Her scream increased when I hit her special spot. She guided my hands again to her breast, making some delicious moans. I just went with the flow. I occasionally slap her rounded ass, which was a huge turn on for her. She came so many times before I finally came, we changed positions after that. She was going to cowboy me-"

(End of warning)

"Enough description," Giotto coughed, looking ill and impress at the same time. It was Dino's time to smirk.

"Not bad." Reborn said.

"I always knew the boss have skills." Romario's remark got positive comebacks from his comrades.

"Or he was describing the porn he recently watched." Giotto muttered, signing one document. Dino chuckled.

"Or you're jealous." Giotto shot him a nasty glare; Dino flinched and shut his mouth. Reborn chuckled.

"Dame-Dino, your sex life doesn't even hold a light against Giotto's." Dino frowned.

"Really?"

"_Anyway,_ continuing from where we left off before we got side-tracked," Giotto shot the Chiavarone another look, "Why are you visiting Japan now, most specifically, my office?" Dino pouted.

"Well, I'll be damned if I don't visit this place. I'm rotting in Italy for all you know, some fresh air wouldn't hurt, right?" Giotto scoffed.

"Tell that to Reborn." next thing everyone knows, Giotto was on the floor.

"Next time, Giotto, be more cunning when sneaking out. I'm already ashamed of you getting involved with the media." the tall hitman made his way to the luxurious black couch, raising his feet to the small table. Giotto rubbed his elbow while Dino watched on, amused.

"I visited Nana too; her cooking would always beat my top chef." Some of his men commented on how delicious her omelet was, "Romario, don't tell our chef I said that." Dino winked, Romario nodded.

"How's mom?" Giotto asked.

"Oh, you know, her usual cheery self. The late Outside Adviser was really formal with us, however. But he never wasted a chance to be affectionate with his wife. Ah, love." Dino adapted a daze expression, Giotto grimaced.

The sliding doors opened and produced a red face Lambo. Lambo headed to Giotto, while suspiciously avoiding looking at Dino, which amused the said blond horse.

"Hey Lambo," Dino called out, after the supposed Lightning guardian passed the documents to Giotto.

"Y-yes?" The afro teen stuttered, getting even redder with talking to Dino. The blond smiled.

"Did you enjoy my tale?" Reborn was sniggering. Lambo sputtered.

"Wh-what tale?" Lambo laughed nervously.

"Oh I don't know, that one with who suck me dry and want to cowboy, doggy style, 69-" Lambo yelped and run out of the office. Dino laughed hard.

"For a teen, he isn't one of those horny hormone-filled teenagers." The Chiavarone boss manage to say between his laugh.

"I thought this room was sound-proof?" Giotto asked the resting hitman on the couch. Reborn smirked.

"It was." The hitman just love tormenting Lambo.

**-OoOoO-**

Takeshi's metallic baseball bat strike the incoming grenade with a resonating bang, it reached the edge of the combat room before finally exploding. A couple more grenades were thrown at his angle that suffered the same faith as the last. The bat on his hands kept swinging left to right. Burnt amber eyes sharpen as a giant object was heading his way behind him.

The raven head jerked aside and blinked. What's with the cooking supplies that had been thrown his way?

"Not bad." Takeshi whirled around and saw Bianchi. The baseball nut flashed her a grin.

"Oh, hi Bianchi. What brings you here?"

"I'm just looking for Reborn. Do you know where that guy's hiding?" Takeshi frowned in thoughts.

"Maybe he's in the Decimo's office?" Bianchi shook he head.

"Nah, I've already asked Giotto," the Poison Ivy sighed, "Might as well just hang in here, if you wouldn't mind." she was already making herself comfortable.

Takeshi continued his workout, occasionally jumping from side to side and rolling on the floor while Bianchi sit and watch. After a few minutes, Takeshi quenched his curiosity.

"Why are you looking for Reborn anyway?" the baseball fanatic asked as he strike another grenade aside. Bianchi nonchalantly shrugged.

"Confidential information, I guess. It's got something to do with the Decimo," Bianchi clicked her lips, "Opposing Families and such, but nothing to worry about." Takeshi grinned.

"Oh, I was right." Takeshi laughed. With that, Takeshi carried on with his task. Few seconds later, his stomach growled, the swordsman blinked again. Bianchi chuckled.

"With all the practice you've been doing, a little snack wouldn't hurt." For a 21-year old, Takeshi still acts like a 15 year old teen. The raven headed man scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess," The deep voice was enchanting, "Hey, do you want some sushi? We could go to pop's store up there, my treat. I'll call the others!" before Bianchi could respond, Takeshi was already out of the door.

**-OoOoO-**

"Hey guys, want a treat? We're going to Pop's store." four of Tsuna's guardians look up to see a dirt covered Takeshi.

"Sushi?" Nagi asked. Takeshi grinned.

"Yup!"

"That's extreme! Sure! Could I invite Kyoko and Hana?"

"Sure! It's my treat anyway."

"If those girls are there, the 'Hahi' woman is sure to follow." Hayato muttered irritatingly. Takeshi elbowed him.

"Don't be a grumpy old man, Gokudera! It'll be fun!" the ever annoying grin was still plastered on his face, Hayato's eyebrow twitched.

"Would you first clean yourself, baseball nut!" Takeshi only laughed.

"I'll invite the others, is that ok?" Lambo's bored tone said.

"Sure, sure." Lambo paused in front of the sliding doors, thinking about something.

"Err... Yamamoto?"

"Yes Lambo?" The afro teen hesitate.

"Could I invite Ipin?" Takeshi barely heard the teen, but he heard Ipin's name. His eyes soften.

"Of course." Lambo's face light up.

"Thanks."

**-OoOoO-**

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Dino shouted to the exiting group. All heads turn to him.

"Oya, the blond horse is here." said blond horse ignored the broader pineapple head.

"Dino? Extreme!"

"Dino? I didn't know you would drop by to visit here." Asari said, smiling. Dino gave a short laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess Lambo didn't tell you." said teen blushed under the stare of his older brother's questioning gaze. "Me neither, heh. I just like visiting Japan, I guess. So uhh.. Where are you going again?"

"Takeshi-kun tag us along to the sushi bar, his treat." Nagi said. Dino blinked and look at the said sheepish young man.

"You want to tag along, Dino-san?" Takeshi said, grinning like a 15 year old teen.

"Sure!" unfortunately, none of his subordinates were around. Dino pathetically tripped into thin air, effectively kissing the floors of the underground Vongola Head quarters.

The group sweat drop. Hayato scoffed from the patheticness while Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu…"

The group consisted of Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Nagi, Mukuro, Ryohei, Lampo, Asari, Knuckle, and Bianchi. And now, Dino. The said blond reach for his phone inside his pocket and dialed Romario as they depart from the underground building, some guards they walked by bowed as they pass.

"Romario, guard the Decimo's office until Giotto or G or Alaude or Reborn or me return." when he received a 'yes sir' on the other line, he hung up. Only to stare back at the group that got their gaze to his person.

"What?"

"The Decimo and his other guardians are not in the building?" Hayato asked the question that's in everyone's mind.

"Uhh, yes? Giotto and Reborn just disappeared into thin air when I went to the kitchens."

**-OoOoO-**

"Well, this is a surprise." Giotto blinked at the group that staggered inside the sushi bar where G, Reborn, Alaude, Elena and him are currently taking a snack in.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." Asari said.

"Bianchi?" G inquired, said woman merely wave her hand at him and went straight to Reborn. G's questioning eyes landed to Hayato, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Takeshi, Asari! Come here!" the two smiled at their pops and helped him with the orders the group was making.

The gang settled down into small groups of four due to the seats. Later on, three girls arrive, which got Hayato's eyebrow twitching with the exclamation of one of them was doing.

Trying to hide her blush, Ipin went to where was Lambo residing inside the bar. The equally blushing male teen was trying to maintain his natural breathing as Ipin close in. Lampo's amusement only grew as Lambo accidentally knock the chopstick holder to the floor with his nervousness. But it seems Ipin's soft laugh manage to tone down his nerves. Lampo watched on with the 'date' from a safe distance.

Giotto and Alaude continue with there conversation, Reborn included while Elena talk with Haru and Kyoko. The two girls asking for love advices and such, talking about their boyfriends and giggling all the way. Well, Kyoko and Haru giggled, Elena would emit a chuckle or two.

Even at age 21, the conflict between Hayoto and Ryohei never ceased. And it never ceased to amuse the others. The two were the most pronounce force of all the occupant of the small shop. 'Extreme' exclamations would minutely be produce from the small table.

Today, the pair was debating on which was more awesome; Ninjas or Pirates. Takeshi would occasionally shout his own opinion about the heated debate.

Half an hour later, Fuuta surprisingly arrived at the bar, with Nana in tow.

"Hello minna." the brunette woman greeted to them with her soft, sweet smile. The others froze but controlled their actions. Everybody excluding Reborn and Giotto knows nothing about Nana being in the mafia in her younger years. Hayato stood and bowed to the only female Sawada, as he always does that, with respect to the woman who gave them two extraordinary people in this world. Nana brushed his formalities with a soft laughed and kissed the silver headed on the cheek and went to her supposed 'dead' son. Hayato was left blushing at the center of the bar. Ryohei and Takeshi laughed at him.

"How are you, Gio-kun?" said man smiled.

"Never better."

"Hey Fuuta! Who's more extremely awesome? Ninjas or Pirates!?" half of the occupants of the bar covered their ears from the loudness. Fuuta didn't seem to be disturbed in the slightest bit and flashed a smile of greeting to the debating pair before chuckling.

"That would be anticlimactic if I declare it now. Besides, even if I said the results, you guys would only prolong the argument. The other's seems content enough with you guys pointing out the facts." With Fuuta being a 19-year-old young man with a height of 5'8, his voice was like chocolate to the ladies.

"I told you it's Pirates!" Ryohei shouted victoriously.

"No facts were said, you nut brain! It's Ninjas!" Hayato countered heatedly.

"No! If the two options work together, they'll be invincible!" Takeshi yelled from the counter. Hayato and Ryohei stared at him like he was insane. Ninjas and Pirates working together? Snorts, yeah right.

**-OoOoO-**

Giotto just hoped Elena would operate with his plan.

You see, Giotto didn't invite Reborn here in the sushi bar just to eat some seafood. No, Giotto has an affair with a certain blonde woman. No, Elena's not cheating to Daemon with Giotto; she was just going to accompany him to a certain sweet store. Reborn said to be cunning; this seemed cunning enough for Giotto.

From across him sat Elena. Eye contact between the two of them would just be like screaming in front of Reborn's face that you have a plan to get away from him. So they kept their chatters as normal as possible, trying not to overdone themselves under the hitman's ever observant dark orbs.

Elena politely excused herself from Kyoko, Haru and Nana and said she needed to talk to someone then went in front of Giotto. The Decimo looked at her in disinterest. She was wearing a plain cobalt blue dress that reached above her knees. The dress complimented her greenish blue eyes nicely. A bracelet, wristwatch and two rights adore her hands and wrists, including the engagement ring. Her earrings weren't that noticeable, for it was only a small white gold adoration shaped into a kitten. She was wearing a blue hair band for her wavy, blond hair to keep her hair out of her face.

"Since you're not preoccupied like the others, would you mind accompanying me? I needed to buy something from a certain store." Elena said politely, with a lingering amusement in her tone. Giotto turned to Reborn expectedly. The hitman merely raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I said be cunning." Giotto grinned.

"Cunning enough. One of my principles is to never turn down a lady when she needs help. I'm a man of my principles." Giotto stood and offered his forearm to Elena, which she took with dancing amusement in her eyes.

"Ferrari or BMW?" the twinkle in Elena's eyes intensified.

"Ferrari, of course."

Giotto stretched his unoccupied hand towards Alaude. The cloud guardian merely went to his pant's pocket and tossed the keys to the Decimo.

"Don't scratch it." the feared man threaten lightly, thought the consequences would practically cost the Decimo's life.

"Off we go, milady." Elena laughed and playfully swatted him.

Bianchi glanced at her hitman only shrugged. He's the boss. But after this, the hitman would boss him around.

Pay back was sweet.

**-OoOoO-**

"What is it with you and my three Illusionists and chocolates and sweets?"

"What is it with you and women and dresses and shoes?" Giotto countered, eyebrow kicking up. Elena snorted unladylike.

"It's- I don't know! A girl's thing." she threw her hands in exaggeration.

"Then, you got your answer." the blonde pouted and crossed her arms.

"I hate it when you do that." Giotto chuckled and opened the door of the store for the lovely lady.

"But you love me anyway." the blond winked. Elena giggled and entered the store.

"Sad to say I do." Boy, if Daemon had heard her, there would be a full blown battle in this store, consequences be damned.

"Oh my god, Look! The mysterious blond head is here again!" the counter girl shrieked, only to have the store's customers looking at her weirdly.

"Whoops, I think our favorite illusionist missed one person." Giotto teased. Daemon was stationed at this specific place when they were alternating the memories of the witnesses. Elena frowned.

"Odd… maybe the girl had her day off when Daemon visited this store…"

After discussing with the counter girl to never spoke a word that Giotto visited this place today, which got the girl confused but understood one's privacy, she had agreed and thanked the blond male for saving the little hostage girl from the bad guy. With that said and done, the two blond got to their merry way and raided the store of lots of delicious sweets and chocolate.

When the incident happened, Giotto never got the chance to go back to his shopping with all the people closing in to him. He lasted for two weeks without any chocolate. The simple luxury now was gave him momentarily happiness.

After their baskets were full enough of sweets and can hardly be carry (well, Elena's was half-full), they headed to the counter to pay. Giotto got his personal credit card while Elena brought out her wallet.

"I'll pay." the azure-eyed man said, Elena hit his extended arm. Giotto blinked stupidly.

"No, you will not, Adrian. I have enough money with me." she hissed threateningly. Adrian? Oh, cover name. American standard names suited the pair, with the blond hair and eye color.

"Are you sure, Lynette?"

"Certain." Daemon's fiancée was really scary when you make decisions without consulting her first.

**-OoOoO-**

Elena was a sly woman, one reason why Giotto's Mist guardian fall head-over-heels with the blond woman. She wouldn't accompany Giotto without getting anything in return. That's why Giotto was puzzled when she refused him to pay for the things she'd bought in the store.

It was when they were walking on the pavement when she announced what she wanted from him. Giotto's blood ran cold.

She was going to shop for clothes and shoes! Giotto suppressed a groan. If she had expressed this condition of hers earlier, Giotto would have full-heartedly accepted to have no chocolates for another week or so! Sneaky woman.

And so, Giotto agonized through the whole afternoon looking to various clothing of women. His only sanctuary was the chair that every store owner had mercy enough to put into their boutique. While waiting, Giotto encountered many men who were suffering the same fate as him. They could only sympathize with one another while Elena's eyes grow amuse with the Decimo's obvious pain. She was sadistic in her own way.

Finally, _finally!_ It was time to go home, the sun was setting and it's getting late. The others were probably still in the sushi bar, but Giotto was tired enough with the shopping and all. He just wanted to sleep.

Currently, he was carrying the many paper bags that belong to the woman adjacent to him. Elena bears a couple of her liabilities that faired with Giotto. She might be sadistic in her own way, but making the Decimo carry all her new clothes was just too much to her.

The sky was getting dark, indicating that it might rain any second. The Ferrari was parked 200 meters away from their current location, with all of Elena's adventure with any store that gain her interest, they had roughly reached the local mall. It wasn't that far, but it's still a long walk from here.

"We should run, the rain's coming in about five minutes." Giotto and Elena never doubted Giotto's intuition. It was always right; the thing was called hyper intuition by the Vongola for a reason after all.

Elena laughed and pulled the Decimo by his sleeve. She was having fun today.

At last, they saw the innocent looking car in sight, but the rain was quick. Now, they were soaked wet.

_Alaude's going to kill me if the seats get wet._ Giotto was resigned to his fate with his cloud guardian. He guessed that sparing with the man wasn't really a bad idea. He hasn't had any within the last month, with Reborn busy with his hitman business and Outside Adviser duties.

Mere seconds after the thought, his intuition sparked to life yet again. Something was wrong here. Giotto surveyed the area they were in, nothing seemed to be misplaced or so, it seemed.

"Elena, put these bags in the car, I'll be over there in a minute." Elena frowned, but took the car keys and did what she was told to.

Giotto spotted a dark alley in between his favorite chocolate store and a bread store. He tentatively approached the said place, scrutinizing the dark area. Due to the already gone sun and a broken street light, added with the dark skies and rain, it was hard to comprehend what was in there. But Giotto's instincts said nothing dangerous, just a feeling that he can't understand. The Decimo was now at the entrance of the dark alley, just at the edge of the pavement. A huge dumpster was the first his eyes grasped, second was a smaller one after the first. When the blond looked at the floor, he spotted it.

On the dirt covered ground was a figure. Giotto first thought it was a dog when it let out a pained whimper, but the harsh breathing was definitely human. From a distance ahead of him, his sensitive ears picked up barely hearable footsteps fading away as time pass. But he wasn't aware of that though, all he saw was the person at the ground. When something snapped inside of him, he quick sprang into action. He tossed and lifted the teen's head. (For the size of the body was noticeably of a teen) Giotto could make out a blood path running from the teen's lips even with the hard rain pouring to them. He didn't know if it's a male or a female, he can't make out practically anything in this dark alley way. But a lightning struck towards the ground, providing the Decimo a light.

What he saw almost made him drop the teen's head from horror.

"Adrian? Adrian, are you here?" in the back of his shell-shock mind he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Adrian, what are you doing there on the ground?"

"Adrian?"

"Giotto? Are you alright?"

"Oh my god… G-Giotto, who's that?"

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter is already too long. Cliffhanger! I'm evil and had been painfully aware of it ever since.<p>

Guess who the person Giotto found in the dark alley is. *wink wink* We all know him! *evil laugh*


End file.
